Finding Our Way: Dreams Asunder
by BenignViewer
Summary: Harry has always been special, but no one, bar one, fully understands why. The Prophecy, so seemingly straight forward, goes deeper than even Dumbledore knew. A Harry/Ginny Soul Bond Fic that will challenge the very essence of Magic and the Soul.  Currently on part 1. AU.
1. I: The Boy who Laughed

Edited and improved. Sorry to anyone who really fell in love with the old version, but my creative mojo has led me in a new direction, and so chapters 1 through 3 have been extensively edited, or entirely replaced. Also, I have attached new art to this fic; it is a painting by Eleatta Diver called 'A Broken Dream'. I fell in love with the piece (now the proud owner of a print of it) and thought is fitting for this story. Enjoy.**  
**

* * *

**Finding Our Way**

**- Part 1 -**

**Dreams Asunder**

_To the World you might be but one person;_  
_But to one person you might be the World._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Laughed**

In the frantic maternity ward of St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, another family was immune to the rare and wild beauty of the storm outside. Lying on a soft hospital bed, with more than one anxious healer tending over her, and an equally worried host of redheads at a safer distance, was Molly Weasley.

Her Husband, Arthur, was crouched by her side, and holding her hand. He'd barely parted from her in the past eleven days, since she'd been admitted. It had come as a shock to Molly as much to him, when her water had suddenly broke the day of the 31st but that in and of itself was not what had them really worried. Still as a precaution they had headed to the hospital.

It was later that night, in the hours before midnight that problems started developing. Molly had gone into a premature labour, which wasn't all that worrisome considering they'd had six before. Even so, their little baby was almost a month before it was due. Still, this wasn't what was causing the worry; it was the speed with which things were taking place. The healers had felt that something was almost forcing the birth, and Molly had been in such terrible pain. He supposed that if this were the Muggle world they would have done some kind of operation with a name he couldn't pronounce to remove the baby, but in the magical world this was just not done.

"We're ready." The soft but tense face of the head healer broke his reverie and Arthur nodded once in response, a silent but unmistakeable plea to get it over with.

The healers had put Molly and the baby in a stasis and slowly and carefully manipulated the baby in a magically artificial form of labour. It had been a slow and agonizing eleven days since, but the Healers could do no more, for without Molly's body naturally assisting in the birth they were at risk of hurting her if they did too much. All in all, from where Arthur sat now, as the Healers prepared to revive Molly for the final few minutes, it had been a better outcome than most. It was not uncommon for magically treated labours to last for more than two weeks, with some of the longest stretching for three. It was also a definite improvement on Muggle methods; he shuddered at the thought of his Molly being cut open for the baby to be pulled out. As fascinating as Muggles were, the Muggle pregnancy books he'd pored over contained some horrific methods, however they quickened the process.

No, all things considered the nightmare of the last few days had turned out better than anyone could have hoped.

A loud groan split the tense air, and was met with smiles all round by the Healers. As one of them softly spoke into Molly's ear, and midwife encouraged her to push, Arthur took up his wife's hand. Their eyes met for a moment and a small smile passed between them, before a scream and a grimace. The minutes passed like seconds as Arthur watched his wife's face. She didn't speak or curse, everything had been said the six times they'd been here before. Molly screamed a final time, before seeming to collapse, exhausted. She smiled fully now, looking at something over his shoulder before her eyes slowly closed, and her breathing evened out.

So focused was he on her, that he didn't notice the Healer speaking quietly, "Here's your baby girl."

It was only when the child was placed in his hands, wrapped snugly in a towel that his attention was drawn away. "Is he alright?" Arthur murmured, already expecting what the answer would be.

If the Healer was in any way annoyed at having to repeat herself, she didn't show it. "Completely healthy, apart from the fact your baby's a girl."

Arthur was shocked, and his face mirrored it. Without thinking he said the first thing on his mind "But how? I'm a Weasley!"

"And I'm a Dobson" the healer replied with some amusement. "It's still a fifty-fifty for all of us." She watched as he turned back to his wife. "She'll be out for another couple of hours, while she won't be as sore as after regular labour, the magic has still taken a lot out of her. Have you decided on a name?"

Arthur didn't lift his eyes from Molly as he thought out his answer. He had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he'd have a little girl. After six sons he had been sure the Weasley curse had been passed onto him too. And while he and Molly had always decided on their sons names together after birth, he knew Molly had always wished to have a little girl. While she loved all of their sons, she had dreamed a whole life out for her little Ginevra.  
So "Ginevra" he answered to the Healer. "Ginevra Molly Weasley." It was easy to forget the growing darkness as he held his little _Ginny._

.  
.:✯:.

August 11th dawned miserably over Godric's Hollow. The weather was most uncommon for the time of year, a rare summer thunderstorm swept the country side, and even the majesty of the lightning was dulled by the early grey light of dawn. The constant drizzling rain for near two weeks on top of that did little to raise the Potter's spirits in their hidden refuge from Lord Voldemort.

Strangely however, one Potter seemed singularly unaffected by the dreary day. A newly one year old Harry had been sitting up in his crib for several hours, almost rapturously focused on something beyond the storm brewing outside the house. He had always been sensitive to the weather, most magical babies were, but today his baby mind was singularly unworried.

Lily in fact was starting to worry for him, he hadn't eaten or drunken anything, and he'd been awake all through the night. He had been strangely tense in the days since his birthday, but now it had gone beyond strange, and Lily was at a loss for what to do. She had checked him repeatedly, using a variety of spells as well as mundane methods to try and find what was wrong with him, but couldn't find anything. She allowed herself to relax slightly as James' soothing hands massaged her shoulders, but the look of concern never left her face.

"He's fine darling" James assured her, but her mother's concern was causing her to become frantic.

"He's just sitting there James! He won't eat, drink or sleep – he's been fixated like this for hours, he won't even respond to me!" Lily choked back a sob, and felt James's arms wrap around her strongly.

"He's fine Lil'" James continued to rub soothing circles across her stomach now. "If he doesn't change or shows any sign of getting worse then we can call Sirius, but until we know something's wrong, let's not worry"

His quiet voice did much to calm her fears, but she was still worried. He was too, as much as he tried to suppress it she could hear the tension in his voice which belied his concern, concern which stopped her from snapping at him with her famous temper.

It was approaching five in the morning, and the storm was at its worst. The rain beat furiously down across the country side; make its loud presence known against the roof of the house. Lightning arced across the sky in an impressive display of natural power in an altogether unnatural storm, but this was beyond even Lord Voldemort. It was a rare case of natural magic, and more powerful than any on record, yet in the potter household no one was paying attention to it.

James and Lily were both staring in relief as they finally saw a change in Harry. His focused baby expression had dissolved into a warm smile and he was suddenly laughing joyously, and the tension in his parents leaked away.

With most of the worry fading from the two parents they finally noticed the storm around them. "I hope the old girl is holding out in the storm" James muttered.

"Oh stop worrying about your castle, will you?" Lily snapped good naturedly, finally releasing the stress of the past eight hours. "It'll be fine. You'd think any normal person would be more worried about his son"

"He's fine, he was fine all along" James grumbled, smirking despite himself. "Weren't you buddy?" he deftly swung a still laughing Harry high into the air, and joined in his merriment. "Wonder what you're so happy about?"

The shock came to both his parents when Harry opened his mouth, as if to answer James' rhetorical question, and spoke. He only said one word, and both of them later dismissed it as baby nonsense, but it was undeniably his first word. Smiling, and still seemingly staring into space, little one-year-old Harry replied; "Ginny".

* * *

.


	2. II: The Dreams of No One

**Finding Our Way**

**Part 1  
**

_**Bonded in Secret**_

_Author's Note:  
Well I'm back again with another chapter, and now I have a Beta, (thanks to Dimitra) I will continue to update and post as regularly as my beta reader (or more - I am open to a third opinion) and my flow of writing will allow. This chapter has yet to be proof read, but will be shortly and any mistakes in this and the the preface will be corrected shortly.  
Well that's enough from me here, Enjoy the Chapter! Reviewer responses below as well.  
_

_~Benign vieweR~  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: (Looking through) The Vanishing Glass  
**

Harry slowly stirred in the confines of his cupboard under the stairs. No, it was his _Uncle's_ cupboard under the stairs, he corrected himself. His family constantly stressed to him how he was only in _their house_, eating_ their food_ wearing _their clothes_ out of _their _generosity. On top of that, they never forgot to mention how much of a _freak_ he was, and what he needed to do to _earn_ his keep – or they would chuck him out on the street. More times than he could count, Harry had considered refusing them to achieve just that – he was sure living out on the street, heck living anywhere was better than his current life, but he could never make himself leave.

Finally managing to squeeze an eye open, the other stubbornly remaining swollen shut, Harry noticed the light shining under the cupboard door. That meant his family was up, which in turn meant he had to be awake and ready for his chores or risk another injury to match his blackened left eye.

With practiced ease Harry found his glasses in the dark and slipped them over his face, his blurry sight clearing somewhat. The one doctor he'd ever been too, an optometrist the Dursley's had taken him to see at the insistence of his school, had said he had shocking eye sight but every now and then Harry would have bursts of clarity, almost as if he was looking through someone else's eyes. His surroundings would swim and he would be confronted with a pleasant but lonely meadow, providing isolation he wished he could seek. By the time he turned ten he'd dismissed these as day dreams, but never the less, he longed for that meadow.

"Get up boy!" His uncle yelled, slamming the door open and pulling Harry awake and out of his closet. "Get up!" When Vernon looked at Harry, he seemed momentarily bewildered that the black eye he should have still had, had completely vanished, although Harry was still squinting around uncertainly. Thankfully he dismissed it, ticking off an imaginary note in the air to teach Dudley to hit harder. Harry sighed in relief.

Quickly struggling to his feet, Harry hurried into the kitchen ahead of his uncle, still marvelling at his miraculously healed eye, only to see his aunt Petunia sneering at him. "Get the breakfast. I want everything to be perfect for this special day."

That special day was of course, Dudley's birthday. Harry's older cousin by a few weeks was a large lump of a boy that would soon give his uncle a run for his money. Harry for a moment entertained a grateful thought that he wasn't treated like Dudley.

As Harry got to work on producing a meal of Bacon and Eggs, he felt the tremor which signalled Dudley coming down the stairs. Sure enough his oversized cousin emerged into the living area that opened off the kitchen moments later. Catching site of Harry through the doorway he demanded "What's taking him so long with my breakfast?"

"I just got started!" Harry protested.

"Enough with that attitude" Petunia sneered again. "You know better than to be lazy, after all we do for you!"

She brandished a serving ladle menacingly, which was never far from her grasp at any time. Quickly hunching in fear, Harry felt his vision swimming before his eyes, and he had sudden vision of a huge breakfast spread across a large table and a bright peal of laughter…

Petunia emerged into the kitchen prepared to give Harry a good rap over the knuckles for speaking back to Dudley, and to hurry him up with the breakfast he hadn't the time to cook. Yet when she stepped into the Kitchen it was to find her pots and pans spread across the stove laden with a huge breakfast feast that looked fit to feed a family twice their size.

Harry was just as surprised as his aunt by the sudden appearance of breakfast, but had no idea how or what had happened, but he knew if his aunt or uncle so much as suspected him of 'funny business' as they called it, he would be back in his cupboard with nothing but bread and water for a week.

"What is this?"

"Breakfast enough for Uncle and Duddykins" he said with a sudden cheek he didn't know he had, using Petunia's pet name for Dudley.

He winced as Petunia wrapped him sharply with her ladle across his knuckles "Don't use that tone with us, I don't want anything but the utmost respect from you!"

"Yes" he whimpered, holding his throbbing hand, but also heaving a sigh of relief when she dismissed the surprise appearance of breakfast.

The rest of the morning passed with Harry hiding around in the backyard as the rest of his family celebrated Dudley's birthday. You would think Dudley was the second coming the way they spoiled him. And so it was with this in mind that they surprised him with a trip to the Zoo.

"Mrs Figg has broken her leg" Petunia told Vernon sourly "So she can't take him. He'll have to come with us."

"You hear that boy!" Vernon yelled "Because it's Dudley's special day you have to come with us to the Zoo. Maybe you'll even learn something"

"But daddy, I don't want him to come" Dudley whined

"I know Dudley, but we can't leave him to run around the house alone. How about we bring Piers along was well?"

"Yeah, that would be fun" Dudley sniggered obviously thinking of all the ways he and Piers could gang up on Harry.

"I don't really want to go…" Harry mumbled "It's fine really"

"I am not leaving you around here to run havoc in my house boy" Vernon sneered.

"Come on Dudders," Petunia cooed leading Dudley into the car as Vernon pulled Harry aside.

"Any 'funny business'" Vernon glared spitefully at Harry, squishing him against the car with his girth "any at all, and so help me you won't come out of that cupboard for a month!"

Just like that they were off to the Zoo, Harry sitting in the boot of the large station wagon, while Dudley and Piers tossed wrappers back over their heads at him, and Petunia and Vernon studiously ignoring any mistreatment taking place.

Once at the Zoo things didn't improve much, the Dursley's at least acted marginally more respectable towards him, although he wasn't allowed to walk with them or buy anything. Piers and Dudley made it their mission to antagonize him every step of the way, hitting him if they could and sneaking up on him around the enclosures, prodding him with sticks, basically treating him like any other animal at the Zoo.  
This continued up until they wound up in the reptile house. The massive collection of exotic reptiles was enough to draw their attention from him for a few moments, as they pressed their faces against the enclosures, tapped the glass and otherwise terrorized the animals their as best they could.

Vernon tapped the glass of a snake's enclosure and yelled at it "Move!"

"Do it again!" Dudley snapped. Vernon banged on the glass more viciously and Dudley yelled "Move!" again. After nothing happened he mumbled "This is boring"

As they disappeared further up the hall, Harry found himself face to face with the sleeping Boa Constrictor. The snake was massive and impressively coloured with a pattern of diamonds running across his skin. Without even thinking about it, Harry began talking to the snake. He was stunned that the snake seemed to understand him.

The one sided conversation was broken when Piers shoved him to the side and beckoned Dudley and Vernon over to marvel at the suddenly awake snake.

An indescribable rage swept Harry, and he felt his temper swell as if someone else was him, in his shoes as he was shoved over. He glared daggers at the backs of his bullies as Dudley and Piers pressed themselves against the glass of the snake enclosure. It was this position they were in when the glass suddenly disappeared. Unsettled, and off balance, the two big set boys toppled into the snake's enclosure. Hissing loudly the snake snapped at them once before slithering out of the enclosure past Harry where he still lay on the ground.  
"_Thanksss Amigo_" it hissed before rapidly moving through a screaming crowd to freedom.

The next thing Harry noticed was Vernon staring at him with unrestrained hate, and even fear, as he observed his interaction with the snake. "That's it boy!" He hissed angrily, worthy of the snake Harry had just freed. "No meals for a week!" He turned and stared in horror as a loud banging came from the empty enclosure. Dudley and Piers were trapped inside, squealing fearfully and crying as the vanishing glass had mysteriously reappeared. "Make that the whole month that you're in that cupboard!" Vernon decided, frog marching Harry into the Car Park and depositing him in the boot of the car again.

It was an hour later that the Dursley's emerged, pulling a trembling Dudley wrapped in a towel and speaking in worried tones to Piers' parents who had arrived as well. In silence they entered the car, refusing to acknowledge Harry's presence until they arrived back at 4 Privet Drive. They still left Harry locked in the trunk as Vernon and Petunia escorted the inconsolable Dudley inside. It was, in Harry's opinion, Dudley's best birthday ever, but he wasn't looking forward to the punishment that was in store for him for what he'd supposedly done.

It wasn't for another hour that he was let out of the boot of the car. When Vernon marched out he grabbed Harry roughly by the ear, refusing to speak.

"I didn't do anything!" Harry spat out, through the pain of his twisted ear. "One minute the glass was there, and then it was gone! It was just like magic!"

This finally seemed to incense Vernon enough to say something as he viciously shoved Harry. "There's no such thing as magic!" He roared, his voice raising several octaves as he did so. He continued to push Harry around, until he ended up on the floor. His uncle then picked him up, smacked him hard across his backside, "How dare you do a thing to my son, FREAK!" Finally, he was tossed bodily into the cupboard under the stairs.

A resounding crack shocked his senses, but uncle Vernon gave no indication of knowing how far he'd gone, slamming the cupboard on him. It was only in the silence in the wake of his Uncle's outburst that the pain emerged, burning from his right arm. Harry struggled for a moment against the flaring agony, glad he could not see what his arm must look like in the darkness. He managed to right himself in a slightly more comfortable position, his ribs protesting as well, before blocking the pain as best he could. He finally succumbed to the welcoming arms of exhaustion, hoping that his dreams would for once be a refuge from his pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
~~F i n d i n g ~ o u r ~ w a Y~~  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny Weasley had always had a comfortable life. It wasn't outstanding or anything special really. It definitely wasn't perfect, but she had no reason to complain, which is what confused her most. Ever since she could remember she had known two things; one that life at the Burrow wasn't meant for her and two, that she was obsessed. She had no real idea what she was obsessed with, some days she would irritate her entire family to no end, while other days she was incredibly morose. Her emotions would run rampant at the strangest of times, and she tried to explain to her mother that she had no control over it. Her mother had just scolded her and told her to behave. Just this morning she had gotten into a row with her mother for a cheeky comment, when she'd felt like she was being scolded. Yet still most days she was bright and cheerful, and even on some occasions she actually meant it.

Her favourite moments were divided between a little meadow she had discovered, and telling stories of Harry Potter and the downfall of Lord Voldemort with her father. For some reason she connected to the story, it just felt familiar to her like a faded memory. In these stories her dad always painted Harry Potter to be some sort of magnanimous hero who was worshipped for his miraculous power which had warded him from Voldemort's killing curse and defeated the dark lord. When she'd first heard the story she had stunned her dad by telling him to call the dark lord Voldemort, she had never been afraid of the name. Her Dad had just shuddered and told her not to repeat that name ever, and it never came up again. Still she demanded to be told the story again and again, every time she'd listen to the way it was told she would change it in her mind, her dad had grown tired of her constant interrupting to question and seemingly correct him. Strangely whenever she envisioned Harry Potter what she saw was not a mighty hero that was depicted to her, but a small, thin boy with messy black hair and green eyes, the son of Lily and James Potter. Yet she worshipped him all the same.

However, there were the other incidents, moments when she would randomly knot up in pain, or fear, that wasn't her own. In fact it was one of these very incidents which had led her to discover what became her favourite place.  
When she was six, she had been gripped by a sudden burning pain all up her forearm, as if she had fallen in an oven. Unable to stop herself crying, but not wanting to face her mother in one of her 'moods' as Molly termed the behaviour, she had run up the small stream which fed the pond by the Burrow. Tripping and stumbling she had lost her balance somewhere and rolled down a small embankment and into the stream. As soon as her arm landed in the water, the pain faded, although she was sure she heard the ominous crack of her wrist breaking. Yet when she'd emerged from the stream she was completely fine, and that was when she'd discovered the meadow. The small grassy field surrounded by bushy willows was secluded and undiscovered by her many brothers, and became her retreat. It was there that she was at peace, and there, most often, that she experienced the strange sensations that swept her.  
She made many forays back to that meadow, and every time it filled her with a sense of calm and peace, and strangely more than that. It was the simple feeling of being filled, completed, whole – she couldn't describe it. When she rested in that meadow she felt another part of her relax as well, a part of her that was otherwise never calm, the part of her which seemed to be the source of the pain. Yet that part of her was just that – a part of her, inexplicably, undeniably a part of her. And despite the pain, she wouldn't give it up for anything just because of those few moments of blissful peace in the meadow, where she soothed that part of her, where she was able to help, to be of use. She always left the meadow feeling tired but in a good way, like she had put her energy into something worth while and achieved something. She didn't know why she felt that way, and of course she never told anyone about it, for it was in that meadow that she retreated to, that she felt like someone else was there too.

And it was there, that she wished she could be right now. Ginny was sitting in her room. Alone. _Again._ It always seemed to be like this. Being the youngest girl and youngest sibling of seven was never desirable. Being the _only_ girl, with six older moronic brothers was unimaginably worse. Ever since her oldest brother Bill had finished school and moved away, she was left out by the rest of her family.  
The Twins were the second youngest of her brothers, by two years behind Percy the third oldest. They were utterly inseparable, always pranking each other and the household.  
Percy seemed to bear the brunt of their pranks, which in Ginny's opinion he deserved considering how stuck up he'd been as of late. Ever since he'd been given the prefect position for this year at Hogwarts he had acted like his head was stuck up his arse.  
A fact that the twins, and Ron – her youngest brother, but still older than her by a year she thought bitterly – never ceased to remind him of. The twins had seemingly taken Ron under their wing, trying to teach him to follow along in their footsteps as a prankster. Although their attempts were doomed to failure, considering the number of times things had backfired on Ron, he still served to make a useful scapegoat. At least he was actually included.  
Her second oldest brother behind Bill was Charlie, and while at least marginally better than the others after Bill, he always treated like a little girl and he had left when he too graduated Hogwarts a couple of years ago.

Which is what led her to be shut up in her room now. Her brothers were outside playing backyard Quidditch since Bill and Charlie were visiting, and after trying one to many times to sneak onto one of the brooms she had been sent up to her room. Her Mother insisted that it was no way for a young girl to be behaving and that she would have to wait until she learnt to fly at Hogwarts before she could use any of the brooms around the house. That had never stopped her sneaking out late at night to fly, but she was always angry when no one would let her be involved in anything.

Suddenly her emotions flared and spiked with in her, driving a sudden sensation of pain through her entire body. This was the worst it had ever been, ever since she was four she had been stricken by strange bouts of agony, but never had an injury on her. Her parents had been baffled by her behaviour, and her brother's had just laughed and called her a cry baby. Over the years this had continued sporadically, but she had toughened herself, learning to block the source of the pain, seemingly somewhere in her mind. She was no cry baby.

Today however, a bit over a month until her tenth birthday, she felt the pain come again, from a recess deep within her mind. It was easily the worst experience yet, and it was excruciating despite the fact that it was somewhat dulled, it always came across dulled, like someone was trying to take the blows for her. How in that moment she knew they were blows she did not know, but suddenly an overwhelming feeling that she couldn't describe beyond being _heavy_ in her mind pushed all other thoughts aside and she collapsed back onto her bed, lapsing into darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
~~F i n d i n g ~ o u r ~ w a Y~~  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The meadow was softly illuminated in the midst of the darkness. A border of willow trees surrounded it. Beyond the trees there was nothing but darkness, the light that softly illuminated the space seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Looking up, that same darkness was in place of the sky, to Harry it felt like being in some sort of giant snow globe. Except this globe wasn't a prison for tiny figurines, but a refuge from real life. Harry wondered what sort of dream this was and why he ended up here. He did not often have pleasant dreams, and the few he had were always vague, indistinct, never leaving any clear memory of who or what had been in them. This meadow was all he knew, he thought it was a product of his daydreams, his wishful thinking, until he saw the girl.

The small red-headed girl was sitting amongst the roots of the largest willow tree, seemingly asleep leaning against the old gnarled trunk. Harry had never seen her before, yet seeing her in the meadow there, somehow felt… familiar. _Who is she?_ He wondered.

_Ginny…_ a voice whispered back at him, if a whisper it was. There was no sound, he wasn't _hearing_ a voice so much as he was _feeling_ it inside his head. It was a strange feeling, yet having this feeling in his head although not his own was not unpleasant. In fact in some strange way it did feel like his own, in the way a distorted echo sounds like the original sound. If he were awake he would have thought he was going mad, but this was simply him dreaming… The feelings in his head immediately displayed curiosity and confusion. He was dreaming right?

_I'm dreaming… _the feeling spoke again.

_But I'm dreaming! _Harry thought eyes widening as his own confusion grew. His eyes wandered taking in details he had never before seen and focused again on the red haired girl, the only other person in the meadow. Her eyes were also wide, and it was she he realized, who was the source of the 'feeling'.

"_Ginny?_" He spoke aloud, trying to reassure himself with the familiar sound.

"_I feel like I know you_" he heard her voice for the first time, the squeaky cadence bringing a slight smile to his face.

"_I'm Harry_" he introduced himself.

"_Well I'm Ginny_" she repeated, and giggled. It was a joyous sound which did much to relax him.

At that moment he was filled with questions, and he could tell she was as well. This was easily the weirdest dream he'd ever had.

"_This is my weirdest dream too_" Ginny said, and their eyes met as they both realized she had answered his thought.

"_What do you mean this is your dream? Aren't you a figment of my imagination?_" Harry asked.

"_I thought you were my imagination! You are in my meadow!_"

"_But this meadow doesn't exist, I imagined it!_"

"_What? This is a meadow hidden near my house, I come here when…_" Ginny blushed, and trailed off, suddenly seeming nervous.

Harry didn't know what was bothering her, so tried to continue the conversation. "_So is this place real then? I day dream about it whenever…_" He too trailed off, afraid to talk about his family.

"_I often feel like there is someone here with me_" Ginny said "_but they always feel like they're in hurting. Are you hurting?_"

The innocent question took Harry by surprise. He knew he was in pain, when he woke up he would have numerous injuries from his uncle's beatings and he would feel lost and alone.

"_So it is you then._" Ginny said sadly "_I hurt too._" It was a strange thing for her to say, but the whole situation was surreal, sharing a dream with someone else. He was surprised then, when Ginny moved from her seat by the tree and wrapped him in a warm hug. No one had ever hugged him before, in a dream or not, and he was at a loss for what to do.

There was a strange shifting in his stomach and furious blush spread across his cheeks that he couldn't explain. He looked across at Ginny again, and smiled. "_I wish this dream was real_" Then he woke up.

* * *

_Responses and Talkback: (A.K.A. **'The Corner'**)_

dead1a  
Soul bond Fics are a favourite of mine too. I guess you could say I am a somewhat hopeless romantic, but what are dreams for? Although I must admit I have read some kind of far fetched stories, and any sort of three-way bond or more doesn't sit well with me. Also I have been annoyed by the number which are never finished. So that's why I wrote this!

Tronishere  
I am glad you have enjoyed it thus far! I thought Little Harry ending with Ginny's name was sweet, and it will also be very important to the story, especially in following chapters. But you're just gonna have to wait for that ;)

dhmhtra375  
Thanks very much for the Beta-ing offer. I have updated the previous chapter after checking it, removing what I hope was all the mistakes from it. I don't mind if you haven't much Beta-ing experience, I don't really need input on the story (although any advice offered is always noted and appreciated) Just having a second (or more) pair of eyes to check over it is a huge help. I tend to just skip words or mistype things as my brain outruns the writing speed my hands are capable of. I have messaged you as well in response to your offer, looking forward to hearing back from you!

Hoisin  
Aah, indeed he is. This will be touched on, and indeed become very important later on as things develop. Very perceptive, but you'll just have to wait and see what becomes of it! Glad you liked the start so much, hope you enjoy the next chapter as much!

To everyone else who reviewed giving me well wishes I'm sorry I am not replying individually, but I do want to thank you all for complimenting me (I love me some good flattery =P) and for expressing interest in this story! I hope you continue to follow and enjoy this story, which I promise to update regularly. Thank you again!

_~Benign vieweR~_


	3. III: The Denizens of the Burrow

**Finding Our Way**

**Part 1  
**

_**Bonded in Secret**_

_Author's Note:  
Well I'm back again with another chapter, and now I have a Beta! I will continue to update and post as regularly as my beta reader (or more - I am open to a third opinion) and my flow of writing will allow. Very Special thanks to Dimitra for her Beta work, and her assistance with planning for future chapter and parts of this story!  
Well that's enough from me here, Enjoy the Chapter! Reviewer responses below as well.  
Edited: 'Britishization' done, proper British terms now in place (like secondary school) thanks for the notes in the reviews!_

_I would also once again like to acknowledge the magnificent works of J.K. Rowling from which I take excerpts, and refer back to the disclaimer posted on the preface.  
_

_~Benign vieweR~  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2: (Waking to) The Hogwarts Express**

Harry slowly woke in the confines of his closet. When he'd first woken after the Vanishing glass incident he had been relieved to find that he wasn't too badly hurt. Sure his wrist hurt like hell and it was undoubtedly the worst beating Vernon had ever given him, but the man was more of a pig and a bully than a thug, he'd only hit Harry a few times, if he thought he'd done something involving 'funny business'. The worst injuries Harry had received came from Dudley and his gang, or from neglect.  
Today however, as he roused himself mentally ticking off the days, marked the last day of his month confinement in the cupboard, and it was already into the summer holidays. Obviously no one had noted that he wasn't in school the past few weeks, his Uncle and Aunt probably wove a convincing tale about some illness or other. It wasn't like he had any friends there or anything, Dudley saw to that.

He was due to start secondary school after the break, and for once he was actually marginally looking forward to it. It would get him out of this house, and for the first time completely away from his relatives. Dudley was all set to go to Smeltings – Vernon's old school to carry in his old man's footsteps, or trot prints befitting the pigs they were. He allowed himself a small smile at the bitter thought. Oh what a present it would be to see the two of them cavorting around as pigs.

That brought to mind another thing he had to face – his birthday. The Dursley's never did anything on his birthday, indeed they treated it just like any other day, and he doubted they even remembered it. Ok, that wasn't necessarily true; two years ago he _had_ gotten a present – a coat hanger and a pair of Vernon's old socks. He supposed looking at Dudley that perhaps he should be thankful. Still every year he felt the familiar pang of loneliness, and he wished he had a family to share it with. Or even a friend would be fine by him. Someone.

Shaking himself awake he briefly tried to remember what he had been dreaming about. Over the last month of being stuffed in this closet, between the infrequent meals delivered to him, he had nothing to do. Nothing except dream. Surprisingly one vivid dream kept returning to him, in between the nightmares, and even with them he always woke with a small smile. The details of the dream had long since blurred together, and it was nothing more than an indistinct memory that fuelled him, but it was the feelings the dream evoked that made it so vivid.  
It was always set in _their _meadow, and he felt like he was actually close to someone, that he was sharing something. It was _their_ dream. He had no idea who the other person was, didn't even know if _she_ was real. All he knew of her was the memory of long fiery red hair framing a small stature, and the feelings. Always the feelings were the most vivid, he felt _connected_, like it was someone he knew, someone he could trust, a _friend_.

When his Aunt had come in to give him the first meal in his imprisonment, he had asked her if she had known any red-haired girls. Petunia had been stunned, but her fluster turned to anger before she slammed the door in his face, leaving Harry even more confused.

Almost a month later he was still consumed by the mystery of his dreams. He thought it was probably wishful thinking on his part, yet he desperately wanted to believe it. His Aunt however seemed to have pushed the incident from her mind, and he knew better than to remind her. He didn't want to spend any longer in that cupboard than he had to.

She seemed to study him for a moment as she opened his closet door and demanded he prepare breakfast, yet if she had any inkling as to what he was thinking she didn't show it. "Bacon is in the freezer, you'll have to defrost it first" she said coldly, then marched into the living currently inhabited by her husband and son.

Through out this, Harry said nothing as he quietly prepared the breakfast and served it to his family, wisely not serving any for himself. All he got was a small bowl of oatmeal from a packet his Aunt and Uncle set aside for him. It was probably the only sign that anyone but the Dursley's inhabited this house.

Yet it seemed someone knew he was staying here, for right at that moment, as Petunia asked him to collect the mail that had come through the letter slot in the door, a new letter dropped in. Reaching down to pick up the new arrival and add it to the rest of the letters, Harry nearly dropped the whole pile in shock. The offending letter, now grasped firmly in his hand had a bizarre crest on the back where it sealed; a shield with four different animals surrounding a large 'H', above a small logo in Latin. Even more shocking for Harry than the strange symbol was the writing on the front of the envelope, it read:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_

Of course, just as Harry had been about to open the first ever letter he had received – the first anything he had received – Dudley shouted it to his parents, and Vernon snatched it from Harry. He then promptly threw both Harry _and_ Dudley out into the hall to the surprise of both. The following discussion he overheard between his Aunt and Uncle did nothing to sate his curiosity, especially since for the first time ever they did something _nice_ by having him move into Dudley's second bedroom. Yet for all the new space the room afforded him, Harry would have willingly given it up to look in that letter.  
The next few days heralded more letters, arriving in the most bizarre fashion, at one point some two dozen had appeared in the eggs delivered by the dairy man. And the letters continued to pile up, and his Aunt and Uncle looked ever more haggard and weary with each new one that arrived. After the infamous 'Sunday incident' as Harry thought of it, where hundreds of letters had flooded into the Dursley's living room via the chimney, Vernon had stuffed them all into the car for an impromptu trip. He seemed determined to escape these letters, and while Petunia still stood by him, even she looked a little worried at her husband's antics.

He could barely repress a smile at Dudley's horrified expression when he couldn't watch T.V. "Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" he had mumbled to his mother on the verge of tears.

It got so bad that Vernon led them to a small shack on a barren rock off the coast only-god-knows-where. Or so he thought at least.

It was the night of his birthday and he was counting down the seconds until he was eleven. It came as no surprise to him that the Dursley's would forget or ignore his birthday given the current circumstances, when these sorts of things happened it always seemed to be his fault as far as they were concerned. So he expected no love from them, if he ever got any.

Now once again he was alone, for another birthday wishing he could be anywhere but here. Still, he found comfort in his isolation by drawing aimlessly in the dust that coated every surface in the shack liberally. He had even drawn himself a little cake for the occasion. He was idly doodling around it, scratching in mindless details, still counting down the seconds. He thought he heard crash somewhere outside and wondered if in the rough weather that dominated the night, the rock and shack would collapse into the sea. So preoccupied with the strange noises and his count down he didn't pay any attention to what he was doodling with his hand.

He counted carefully now, thirty seconds… twenty…. Eleven - ten - nine… He swore he heard a series of loud crunches and thuds, like battering ram was being smashed repeatedly against the ground. Five - four… the thuds moved closer now, and then stopped altogether. Three - two… He took a breath to wish himself a happy birthday… One–

BOOM.

The impact rocked the small rundown house; it was like the battering ram had suddenly moved from hitting the rock below to slamming against the door. In a sudden rush of fear induced adrenaline he leapt off the floor, looking for a place to hide. Quickly setting his sights on an old table he dived under it, never noticing in his haste the scuffed doodling, repeating a name over and over… _Ginny_…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
~~F i n d i n g ~ o u r ~ w a Y~~  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What followed next was definitely not what he had expected. A giant of a man had entered the house, breaking the door down as if was no more than a sheet of cardboard, and then ramming it back into place. He was then threatened by a terrified Uncle Vernon who pointed a gun at him which the giant bent into a knot with ease. He then promptly gave Harry a somewhat squashed cake for his birthday, introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid – Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, and told Harry he was a wizard. Harry nearly passed out from shock right then and there.

Yet everything about the wizarding world felt surreal - even days later, as he became more acquainted with the idea of magic, the startling discovery of Diagon Alley on his trip with Hagrid, and even his supposed fame from the history behind his lightning bolt scar, the now acclaimed Boy-who-lived still found it hard to believe it all. It was like a dream come true. A hoot from beside him drew his attention away from his musings, to his new companion. Hedwig, his snowy owl, was a gift from Hagrid but when the giant had led him into the weird-named owl shop it was almost as if Hedwig had chosen _him_. Through the long days at Privet Drive she was all that reminded him that it was all real.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
~~F i n d i n g ~ o u r ~ w a Y~~  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last month with the Dursley's wasn't pleasant, but it was much improved from all the years before. Dudley was too scared to even be in the same room as him, and while Vernon still bossed him around with his usual bluster, he took care not to push Harry too hard. As September 1st arrived, he finally managed to convince his uncle to drop him off in London to get the train to Hogwarts, all be it on the way to take Dudley to a hospital to have his pig's tail removed. Now Harry found himself alone again, this time at Kings Cross Station with the seemingly impossible task of finding the non-existent platform nine-and-three-quarters. Stupidly he asked one of the conductors around the station if he could tell him where to find the platform but the _muggle_, as Hagrid had termed the non magic folk, just sneered at him.

"Think you're being funny do ya, boy? Don't waste my time."

"Sorry" he mumbled, embarrassed, and suddenly felt all his doubts returning. He sat on a bench dejectedly with his pile of trunks on a trolley, and his owl Hedwig hooting softly. Idly watching the people passing by, his ears caught one rather odd conversation.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -" A plump middle aged woman with faded red hair was saying. She was leading four boys with the same red hair only brighter, all with similar trunks to his, and what's more - they had an owl. Heart hammering, he quickly got up from his bench, and pushed his trolley in pursuit of the strange family.

They stopped, and he did too, just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now what's the Platform number?" asked the boys' mother.

"Nine and three quarters!" Piped a small girl, also red headed, which was -if possible- even more vivid than her brother's, and Harry was unbidden reminded of an image he'd seen somewhere before... _Flaming red hair_, _warm brown eyes_... "Mum, can't I go..." she complained, tugging on the woman's arm she held.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy..." Whatever the woman said next was lost to Harry as he stared intently at the girl - _Ginny_... her name seemed to reverberate in his head, familiar, like from a half remembered dream.

He was interrupted again, as what looked like the oldest boy marched towards platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed the supposed entry to the non-existent platform – but just as the boy reached the divide between the platforms, a large crowd of tourists bustled through the station, and by the time the last rucksack had moved away, the boy had vanished.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George" said the boy "Honestly, woman, and you call yourself our mother?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred" said the boy, and off he went, receiving a sharp little shove from Ginny along the way. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done it for a second later he was gone – but where?

Now the third brother was walking briskly towards the ticket barrier – he was almost there – and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere.

There was nothing else for it, Harry decided, approaching the remaining members of the family. "Excuse me," he said to the plump woman.

"Hullo, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangly, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes" said Harry. "The thing is – the things is, I don't know how to-"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Harry nodded. "Not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time at Hogwarts as well" she said. "All you have to do is walk directly at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Don't be scared. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Uh, what happens if you're scared?" Harry asked, trying desperately to prevent from trembling. He looked to the remaining boy for some sort of assurance, but Ron, as his mother had called him, seemed just as nervous as he was.

It was the girl Ginny who in the end provided the solution. "Here, grab my hand" she said with surprising force, Harry didn't even think to deny her, although he shuddered involuntarily at the touch. "Now I'm going to pull you through the wall. Nothing to be worried about, see?"

The plump and cheery woman smiled approvingly at her daughter. Harry had to admit, something about the small girl's hand in his made him feel marginally better, but he pushed the feeling aside as his nervousness set in again. Harry pulled his hand out of the girl's grip, feeling uncomfortable. He'd grown up without any sort of comforting touch, and despite the reassurance that Ginny was offering him; he couldn't bring himself to accept it.

Ginny frowned slightly when Harry pulled his hand out of hers, but she did not mention it, nor did any of the others seem to notice. "So what's your name then?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Uh-" Harry didn't know how to answer, Hagrid had said he was something of a celebrity – a hero, he had called him – in the wizarding world, and the last thing Harry wanted was to cause a fuss.

Ginny however seemed to notice his reticence and huffed. "Look, I don't care who you are, even if you were _Harry Potter_-" she scowled as she heard Ron snort loudly behind her, and she glowered at him, missing Harry's nervous expression.

Harry suddenly felt himself in motion, and realised a second later that Ginny had given him a hearty push, which was surprisingly strong for a girl her size, and next thing Harry knew he was passing _through_ the barrier. He didn't even have time to be scared as he saw the stone wall rushing towards him, and once he was through he was thankful for the little girl's efforts. Moments later Ron joined him on the platform, followed by Ginny and then finally their bustling mother.

He spotted the train immediately, which stood out bright red against the already garish station. He was captivated momentarily by the old steam engine which was in immaculate condition, and then his gaze swept down the long line of old fashioned carriages. A large crowd was gathered around the train, with what he assumed were the other Hogwarts students hanging out of some of the windows, conversing with families, while others were standing around still in groups. Feeling rather left out amongst all the gathered families and friends, he made his way along the train, looking for an empty carriage through the windows.

"If you need a hand with getting that into a spare carriage, you should ask the twins" Harry spun on the spot to see Ginny again, looking at him curiously.

_How did she know…?_ Once again Harry pushed away the feelings of familiarity, afraid to sound foolish in front of the first wizarding family he'd met. "Oh, uh, thanks" he mumbled when he realized she was waiting for an answer. "Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"I've made this trip half a dozen times now, ever since I was old enough to travel, so it's nothing new. And I couldn't stand hearing mum going on about 'Prefect Percy' for any longer."

"Oh, uh, thanks" Harry mumbled again, aware that for trying not to make a fool of himself, he was doing an admirable job of doing just the opposite.

"Don't you say anything else?" Ginny giggled, then, "You never did tell me your name."

"Um, no… I didn't" he stammered

"Well?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter" he muttered looking at his shoes.

For her part, Ginny was mortified as well. "Seriously?" She then blushed heavily, before burying her face in her hands and groaning.

Worried, Harry asked "Are you alright?"

"I'm a _bloody-idiot_, that's all" she murmured through her hands, startling Harry with her swearing.

"Um, I don't really like the whole 'Fame' thing much, either" Harry said "Honestly, I never thought there was anything special at all about me, when I grew up."

"But every witch and wizard knows your name…" Ginny insisted, fighting a blush.

"So I've been told."

Their conversation was interrupted however, by the loud blaring of the Hogwarts Express's horn. "The train's gonna be leaving soon," Ginny said anxiously "come on!"  
Once again she grabbed a hold of his hand, although this time the motion was accompanied by a huge blush and a nervous stumble, all of which left Harry completely baffled.  
"Hey! You two!" she yelled.

"You mean us, little Ginnybaby?" One of her older twin brothers answered.

"I think she does George" the other said

"Looks like she's still leading the ickle first year around too, Fred" the one identified as George quipped

"Indeed she is, and she's blushing as if it was Harry Potter's hand itself she was holding"

"Oi!" She yelled. "Quit being jerks and help Harry with his trunk!" she added a glare which both of the brother's quailed under, although she immediately dropped Harry's hand as if burned.

"Alright, alright!" they answered together placatingly, before relieving Harry of his possessions and lifting them into the carriage. "Seems we've been relegated by our darling sister to serving ickle firsties." One of them continued.

"Hey Fred, you don't think that…" George said gesturing wordlessly at Harry, and staring at the large gold 'HP' on his trunk.

"You mean Ginny's blushes…"

"Aye, and she even called him Harry…"

"Hey, you don't suppose he has the scar?" Fred continued. Obligingly, Harry brushed aside his unruly mop of black hair to reveal his lightning scar.

"Brilliant" the twins chorused, but Harry just didn't get what the fuss was about. "You're him!"

"Who?" Harry asked, self-consciously.

They shared a look, before facing Ginny together "Blimey, our own little sister as pulled one over us!" they promptly turned back to Harry "You're Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded shyly, Ginny hadn't been lying, it seemed every witch and wizard _did _know his name. It had been easier to believe Hagrid was exaggerating when he smuggled him through a dingy pub into Diagon Alley.

"We're so proud of you, sis.'" Fred said, wiping away a mock tear "You should really be going to Hogwarts this year, instead of Ronniekins." Ginny continued to glare at her two brothers, but her pink cheeks kept blooming, burning positively red now.

"You two had better hurry up, the train'll be going any minute now, and mum wants to have a word with you." Ginny said, mumbling despite her tone.

"Of course, darling sister of ours. Just remember-" Fred began

"-to let go of_ him_-"

"before the train leaves-"

"and you end up going with it!" George finished, before the two of them were whisked away by the crowd towards their mother.

"Did your mother actually want to see them?" Harry asked, feeling comfortable enough to talk while alone.

"She always wants to harp on at them about something, since they are always getting into trouble." Ginny muttered, grinning at him before quickly hiding her face again.

"Ginny, dear!" The unmistakeable call of her mother could be heard across the platform. "Come say good bye to your brother's!" Ginny rolled her eyes unmistakeably, and went to do as her mother asked. Suddenly alone again, Harry made his way into the carriage. Opening the window he strained his ears to catch the conversation.

"– Ron, you've got something on you're nose" The youngest boy tried to jerk away, but his mother grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose with a handkerchief.

"_Mum, _geroff!" he grumbled, wriggling free.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" teased one of the twins.

"Shut up," Ron shot back

"Where's Percy?" said their mother, heading off the fight.

"He's coming now" The other twin answered.

The oldest boy came striding into sight, already in his billowing black Hogwarts robes, with a shiny silver 'P' badge proudly pinned on his chest. "Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front; the prefects have got two compartments to themselves -"

"Oh are you a _prefect_, Percy?" One of the twins cut in, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had _no_ idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it" said the other twin, "Once -"

"Or twice -" the first put in

"A minute -" the other continued

"All summer -"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

"Seems to be a common answer" both twins mocked. "Look who Ron takes after"

"Shut up," Ron repeated, to snickers from the twins and an unrestrained giggle from Ginny. "How come Percy gets new robes anyway?"

"Because he's a _prefect_," said their mother fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term – send me an owl when you get there." She kissed Percy on the cheek and he left.  
Then she turned to the twins. "Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or -"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet!"

"Great idea though, thanks Mum!"

"It's _not_ funny." She interrupted the twins banter. "And look after Ron."

"Don't worry; ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up," said Ron for the third time.

"Such creativity" one twin said with mock appraise to the other. Ron just glared at them. He was almost as tall as the twins already and his nose was still pink from where his mother had rubbed it.

"Hey, Mum, guess what?" The other twin broke in, seemingly taking pity on Ron. "Guess who we met on the train?" Harry leant back from the carriage window so they couldn't see him looking. "You know that black haired boy who was near us at the station?"

"You mean the one Ginny led through the barrier?" Ron said, perking up.

"Yeah." the twins answered, giving Ginny a pointed look. "Know who he is?"

"_Who?_" their mother asked, sounding frustrated by their antics, but more than a little bit curious as well.

"_Harry Potter!"_ the twins exclaimed with a flourish.

"Is he really, Fred?" their mother asked. "How do you know?"

"Caught him and Ginny talking, she was blushing like a tomato." At this Ginny flushed again, and ducked away from her family. "Saw his scar." The twin now identified as Fred continued. "It's really there – like lightning."

"Wicked" Ron mumbled.

"Poor _dear _– no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." She seemed to catch sight of her daughter slinking away for she said "Oh, go on, Ginny – you can say good bye. But hurry."

Ginny shot her mother a huge grin, followed almost immediately by an even larger blush, while the boys snickered. "Shall we start planning the wedding now?" the other twin – George – teased. Ron mimed vomiting. Where he was sitting, Harry flushed red, and was glad that none of them could see him.

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Their mother suddenly became very stern, but Harry missed her words of warning as Ginny bustled into the compartment. "H-Hi" she stammered.

"Hey" Harry said also uneasy after eavesdropping on her family. "I uh, want to say, uh, thank you – for helping me onto the platform

She looked up from her shoes, and smiled warmly. "You're welcome." Harry wasn't very tall, but Ginny still had to look up at him, and as her eyes wandered unable to hold his, she saw the open train window. "Were you listening to us?"

"Um…" Harry stammered, trying to find a way to deny it, but in the end his honesty won through. "Yes" he admitted.

He was surprised by a cheerful sound, Ginny was laughing, and he let out a relieved chuckle as well. Ginny suddenly blushed again, obviously remembering the parting sally the twins had left her with. "About what the twins said…" she mumbled

"It's fine" he assured her, and she beamed at him "Your brothers are, well -" he trailed off flustered, unsure how to finish.

"Yeah, I know" she giggled again. "Ron will be in your year" she added sounding a little disheartened.

"Should I look out for him too?" Harry tried to joke, and was rewarded with another giggle. He was surprised at how easy the conversation sprung between them. It was still filled with awkward blushes, but Ginny was genuinely being nice to him, his first friend of sorts, and he wanted to be a friend in return.

"He'll probably need it, Harry – can I call you Harry?" she asked, a little less nervously. He didn't understand how overnight waking up to find himself rich and famous made people think of him, he was still just Harry, wasn't he?

"Can I call you Ginny?" he asked, still unsure, yet also slightly teasing.

"Sure" she replied

"And being called Harry is a nice change" he answered, trying to sound trivial despite the truth in his words. If she noticed the uncomfortable memories triggered, she didn't show it.

"Well, Harry, I wanted to say goodbye, and I hope you have a good year."

"I do too, my aunt and uncle tried their level best to stop me going, so anywhere really is better than back _home_"

A shrill whistle sounded in the background, but neither of them noticed it, suddenly, and inexplicably, engrossed in each other. "I'm sorry to hear about that" she said softly. "I will be all alone this year at home, and Mum never lets me do _anything_." A sudden jolt rocked the carriage, breaking the trance between them.

Harry, who was used to being shaken awake by Dudley or Vernon thundering down the stairs above his closet, instantly recognized what was happening. "Uh Ginny -"

Ginny however didn't immediately realize what was going on and continued "I just wish I was going to Hogwarts too this year -"

"- Ginny, you uh- you are"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**Next Chapter: (A Taste of) Hogwarts to Come  
Following Chapter: (Listening to) The Sorting Hat**_

* * *

_Talkback: **'The Corner'**_

hushpuppy22  
I can understand why you might be upset at the mention of child abuse, as it is a very tender subject. However I must firmly disagree with you, that I do not believe this is any way an insult to J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter, and I am by no means endorsing this idea of mistreatment not being 'bad enough'. The Physical I have described is intentionally vague and is actually mild, and while it's distasteful I find that in reality, it is quite likely that the Dursley's (we know for a fact that Dudley already did, but in this case Vernon as well) might well have hit Harry on occasion given their prejudices and fear inspired hate of all things magical and out of the ordinary. I am by no means going crazy with the abuse, and if you continue to read this I mention that physical abuse only happens on a rare few occasions, yet do not think I am doing this just because I think mistreatment isn't 'bad enough'. There is a definite plot reason for why this is included, if you choose to continue to read the story perhaps you can figure it out. I am by no means insulting you for your opinion, but please don't insinuate against the quality of my writing unless you have an actual complaint against it, and not the content described.  
_Upon Edit:_ Thanks for the advice about warnings and the like, and the characterization pointers.

lija  
As I said above in response to hushpuppy22, I am not endorsing any form of physical abuse, nor downgrading the experiences Harry went through as J.K. wrote it. It is a nessecary plot device, but I am by no means going overboard with it. Hopefully this chapter will put the incident of the previous chapter into context, and Harry's tumultuous past with the Dursley's will come up again, but nothing on the scale of a thrashing or even another out of control beating. The incident I wrote at the end of the Vanishing Glass chapter seems more serious at the time, becuase I know from being in a similar incident where I was being threatened and was beaten (a mugging) that it always seems scarier, more painful and unpredictable when it's happening. As I said before I hope this chapter clears it up.  
As for what you said about Charlie and Tonks graduating, I didn't know that. I feel a little more comfortable making them a tad older, I never could pick their ages when reading the books and I hope the ages I have them set at make sense and work within the plot.  
Also I want to thank you for your kind words, constructive influence, and I'm glad you were looking forward to this chapter! I hope you continue to enjoy this and yes, I assure you it will ONLY be H/G... personally I get a little weirded out by three-or-more way bond fics as well...  
Thanks again for your comments!

Tindual  
I'm glad it'd different. I find Soul Bond Fics tend to have a lot of similar ground considering, so I hope to make this one unique my own way, although I do intend to largely follow J.K.'s Plot. However almost, if not all, the shipping will be done differently, and I intend to spend a lot of time in amongst the different classes, and developing my own plot within J.K.'s which will differ more as the years pass... not wanting to give too much away here ;)  
Also thanks for the correction, I have made the changes to the previous chapter (preface) as nessecary. Thanks, and again for commenting!

Hoisin  
Very observant. I am glad you picked up on that, but I don't want to give anything away as to why or how yet. But yes, the weasley's did end up with Dudder's breakfast, although I didn't write that out it was kind of implied. Made for some rather grumpy weasley's that morning =P  
Thanks for commenting!

Also as an aside (although somewhat related to hushpuppy22's comments) - Harry wasn't born courageous. What do you expect a ten year old or younger boy to do but cower before their uncle when he's in a rage, and they have no means to fight back or escape. It is my opion that Harry's treatment with the Dursley's lead him to be more accostomed to pain and loneliness (as sad as it may be) and this leads him to be more willing to put himself in harm's way for others, and this selflessness is somewhat born of initially low self esteem. As he learns more magic and becomes more powerful he no longer cowers before the Dursley's as he finds he no longer has reason to, friends he never had before give him confidence he never had and pain and suffering (as well as a little Voldemort possesion/horcrux) causes his Anger and temper to build as well, as he grows up.

Thanks once more to everyone who commented, and I only ask that you be fair in your criticism, and be truthful with your praise. If there is something you love about the story, please tell me what and why, same thing goes if something is bothering you about it. I know I raised some controversial content and I can understand why some people have adverse reactions to it, but I am trying to be gentle in it, but it does serve a purpose. Sorry if I have offended anyone.  
Also, I know this chapter is very similar to Canon, as I wanted to recapture that particualr scene as well as make reference to Harry's past (which will largely be as canon) just with more emphasis on Ginny, and subtle hints of the bond. All will be explained, I promise! For now please continue to read and review!

_ Kind Regards  
~Benign vieweR~_


	4. IV: The Accidental Stowaway

.

* * *

**Finding Our Way**

**- Part 1 -**

**Dreams Asunder**

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Accidental Stowaway**

"What!" Ginny exclaimed, before reality set in. _Oh hell. I'm on the train to Hogwarts. Mum is gonna have my hide!_ She crumpled down into the seat; _this is not how today was supposed to go! _She probably wouldn't even be allowed to attend Hogwarts next year after this. _And Harry! _She thought desolately _how could he ever like me after doing something so stupid? _She'd dreamed of Harry Potter as long as she could remember. The courage she had summoned to meet him and the excitement of helping and showing deserted her at the prospect of the next few hours on the train next to the boy she had crushed on since before she knew what the word meant.

Trembling and embarrassed, no – mortified, she lifted her head so that she could see his face. The Harry before her was the exact mirror of the one from her dreams, but she didn't find that odd, although perhaps she should have. What she did think was odd was Harry's worried look. "Are you alright?" he asked, softly.  
Not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded. _I can't believe I forgot to get off the bloody train! _She moaned hiding her face _this must be so embarrassing for him_ "Well at least you get to go to Hogwarts, like you wanted" he said in the same soft voice, but with a hint of a smile. He reached out a hand as if to pat her reassuringly, but flinched and withdrew in on himself when he realized. The action puzzled her, but she let it go, not wanting to make the situation any more uncomfortable.

The silence stretched between them, both awkward and comfortable at the same time. It was strange Ginny thought, that she felt both reassured being near Harry and yet impossibly shy.

It was Harry who finally broke the silence, asking – thank the lord – a practical question, that she could pretend anyone else had asked. "Don't other people get stuck on the train as well? People – Muggles – get on the wrong train all the time."

Yes, thank the lord for Harry Potter who made it so easy to forget who he really was. "I dunno" she answered. "Do you live with Muggles?"

"They're the only relatives I have" Harry said with a trace of bitterness.

Ginny noticed that he didn't call them family and once again felt awkward about bringing it up. "I'm sorry about your family" although she wasn't quite sure what she was apologizing for.

Harry didn't seem to know either, but ducked his head in thanks, smiling warmly, and some of the awkwardness faded. They were both still shy, and she wondered why on earth he should be shy around her – after all wasn't he the hero? But there was something familiar about him, from more than just a dream; about those bright green eyes and…

"Hey, is this compartment available? Everywhere else is… GINNY?" The long searching moment was broken by the loud arrival of another red head, tall and lanky, with a smudge of dirt still on his nose; it was undoubtedly her brother Ron.

.  
.:✯:.

"Ron-" Ginny squeaked. Could this day get any worse?

"Ginny! Mum is gonna _kill_ you! How did you manage to get stuck on the train?" Ron demanded.

"Well I was, uh, talking" she finally managed to mumble out.

"Talking? Talking!" Ron yelled incredulously "To who?" he glared around the compartment, his suspicious gaze alighting upon Harry. "Who are you?"

"I'm Harry" Harry answered, not sure quite what to make of the taller boy.

"Blimey!" Ron blurted, all hostility leaving his face unexpectedly. "You're the one from the platform – _Harry Potter_!" He shot another look at Ginny, and she turned beet red, although the whole issue of her being on the train seemed forgotten.

_Talk about ignoring the elephant in the room._ She thought, although to give Ron some credit, ignoring the presence of Harry Potter in the room was tantamount to the same thing.

"So do you really have the scar?" Her tall, lanky brother picked up the conversation.

Ginny rolled her eyes rather exaggeratedly at this but Harry just obligingly pushed his messy black bangs aside. His scar had never been all that special to him it seemed, although being gawked at would make him feel decidedly uncomfortable. _That_ realization only served to turn her even redder, and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Wicked!" Ron proclaimed at the sight, earning him another eye roll from his sister. "So do you remember what happened? You defeated _him_ after all!" He left no allusion as to which 'him' he was referring.

Ginny barely suppressed a groan, and actually managed to hold Harry's eyes long enough to give him a sympathetic look, she had a feeling that her brother wasn't going to make being a friend easy on him.

.  
.:✯:.

Harry's heart rate quickened as "Not really…" In truth Harry _did_ remember flashes – images of a room being lit up by a sickly green light and screaming – and they tortured him in his nightmares. Sometimes those nightmares included other things, memories that were hazy and confused, but filled with a feeling of cruel pleasure. Once he even dreamed that _he_ was the one levelling what he now knew to be a wand at a woman and laughing as she died in the green light, before turning the wand on the baby she was shielding. He had woken up screaming, and for once took comfort in the confines of his cupboard bedroom.  
"Just a lot of green light" he finished. This seemed to satisfy Ron although he noticed Ginny was watching him closely. She blushed and turned away as he met her gaze.

"What about your parents?" Ron asked. Harry just shook his head.

"You prat, Ron!" Ginny hissed as soon as the words left his mouth, the cute blushing girl seemed to be forgetting her shyness as her temper flared. His earlier discomfort forgotten, he smiled at the byplay.

"What?" Ron asked obtusely. Ginny didn't dignify this with a response, at least not verbally. "Ow!" Ron yelped suddenly, as Ginny slugged him on the shoulder. "Alright, alright! Sorry… geesh" Ron murmured, abashed.

"It's alright, as I said, I don't really remember much." Harry was trying to hide a smirk, his mood drastically improved by their byplay. He was loath to admit that he wasn't at all offended by Ron insensitive prying into his parents' deaths on the back of years of the Dursley's slandering. Shaking the thought aside, he just enjoyed the company of the two redheads, his first friends.

After Ron's insensitive line of questioning he'd immediately launched into a vivid description of his own family, and Harry found himself feeling envious, but he quickly crushed the thought. Ginny he noticed, was being practically silent, only offering a word here or there, and he himself just mainly nodded. Ron seemed perfectly fine to carry the conversation when it turned to his pet.

"-and so Scabbers has been in the family for years" he was saying, Ginny snorted in disgust but otherwise didn't comment. "He was Percy's before mine, although I think Charlie might have found him first. Of course 'perfect _prefect_ Percy' got an owl this year…"

"I've got an owl" Harry said softly, suddenly afraid about how his companion would be received.

"Really?" Ron asked.

An indignant hoot from Hedwig in her cage drew there attention, and so he brought her down from on top of his luggage. "This is Hedwig."

"She's beautiful" Ginny cooed softly. Harry smiled.

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Honestly Ron, Hedwig is a girl's name. And a good one." she added to him, despite her cheeks staining pink, again. He didn't now it was possible to blush so much… it was kind of endearing to him, and for some reason made him feel more comfortable in the fact that he wasn't the only one uncomfortable. At least that's what he thought.

Ron seemed a little sulky after being introduced to Harry's Owl, and for a while the conversation was scarce as Harry had no idea what to say. Ginny seemed content with the silence, and she had moved seat next to him so she could stroke Hedwig on his shoulder. He did notice that she kept her eyes steadfastly on the floor though. The awkward silence was ended by the arrival of the lunch trolley.

"Anything from the Trolley dears?" The kind old witch asked.

"Blimey, is it lunch time already?" Ron was out of his funk in a moment at the thought of food. Harry met Ginny's gaze as she rolled her eyes, and smirked in response. It was pretty funny to watch.

"Can I get you anything then?" The serving witch repeated to Ron.

Ron pulled out a wrapped home made sandwich from somewhere in his pocket. "I've uh – I'm all set." Harry gave him a sympathetic look, that sandwich had definitely seen better days.

He looked to Ginny beside him and remembered that she wasn't even supposed to be on the train, with some surprise. He wondered for a moment what would happen to her once they got to Hogwarts, what her parents would be thinking right now.  
Moving to the immediate problem he asked "Have you got any lunch Gin?" She sook her head in the negative. "Me neither."

The trolley lady smiled down at them. "So what can I get you?"

This drew Harry up short. He had no idea what anything on the trolley was, so he said the only thing that came to mind. "A bit of everything, I hope this is enough." He fished into his pockets for the galleons he had got from his vault.

"More than enough" she said, ringing him up. "Have a good day."

Unloading his pile of sweets onto the seat, he looked at Ron and Ginny's gobsmacked faces for the first time. "What is it?" he asked, self consciously. "Go on help yourself." He had made sure to buy enough for three.

"Thanks Harry" Ginny muttered, while Ron alternated between glaring at her, and staring longingly at the pile of food.

Thinking quickly Harry spoke to Ron. "Tell you what Ron, I have no idea what any of this stuff is, so I'll swap you some for your sandwich."

"Are you kidding?"

"I'm serious." Not giving him a chance to wallow in misery any longer He reached over and snatched the sandwich from Ron's hand, depositing a random assortment of snacks in his lap.

.  
.:✯:.

Ginny watched as pride and hunger warred across Ron's face. It was inevitable which the victor would be, although she hoped Ron wouldn't resent Harry for it. It was so nice of him to buy them all food.

As Ron hesitantly took a bite of a sugar quill his resolve collapsed altogether and he began stuffing his face in the way she'd become accustomed to growing up with him. With Ron in a good mood, the conversation picked up again, although with his mouth largely incapacitated it was mostly just her and Harry talking.

She surprised herself as they easily chatted back and forth about various magical sweets and, upon Harry's discovery of chocolate frogs, collecting the wizard cards. It was easy to not think of him as the baby superhero from her childhood when here he was an ordinary, yet unbelievably cute, boy. It was a good thing she thought, that he was no superhero who'd faced off against evil wizards multiple times. She didn't know how she would survive in his presence if he was.

She laughed loudly as Scabbers lunged and spilt a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans from his hand and buried himself in it. Ron was just threatening to turn him yellow, empty words she knew since it was a 'Fred and George spell', when the compartment door slid open again.

A bushy, brown-haired young girl strode in. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" she announced, although Ginny was sure it was meant to be a question. Her sharp brown eyes locked onto Ron and the wand in his hand. "Are you doing magic? We're not supposed to outside of school, but _Hogwarts: A history_ considers the train a grey area, although I was aloud to practice a few simple ones when the Professor visited our house – they all worked for me. Well, let's see it then."

"Blimey, don't you need to breathe?" Ron asked, and Ginny directed a swift kick at his ankle, although honestly she was thinking along the same lines.

"Oh, perhaps I should have introduced myself. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Ron Weasley." He answered stiffly. "And this is my little sister Ginny."

Ginny glared at Ron for introducing her as _his little sister_ but before she could retort Hermione had started speaking again.

"Really? Are you twins? Are you both starting Hogwarts this year?"

Ginny was embarrassed all over again, as Ron told of how she'd been talking to 'the Harry Potter' and forgot to get off the train. He seemed to be teasing, but it really hurt her, that he'd mock her front of someone else, they didn't even know. And especially about being stuck on the train with Harry. After all, her entire family knew of her childhood crush on the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione for her part looked scandalized at Ginny. "You know you're breaking the school rules!" she protested condescendingly. "They might not even let you back next year."

Harry had remained silent throughout the whole confrontation so far, and Ginny was startled to hear his voice all of a sudden. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I bet people missing and staying on the train happens all the time"

"No it doesn't!" Hermione contradicted. "Since the train was first implemented few people have missed and there has never been a case of someone being on the train when they're not supposed too. It's warded. People who aren't on the Hogwarts staff or roster can't get on the train – or rather, it doesn't leave if there's someone on it who shouldn't be." As if only now realizing the importance of the information she shared, she turned an accusing eye on Ginny. "How did you end up on the train?"

"I don't know!" Ginny snapped, angry and frustrated with both the bossy girl and Ron.

"You must have done _something_!"

"She didn't do _anything_!" Harry suddenly snapped, followed by a sigh. "I was there ok. Maybe your wards aren't as good as you think. You don't even know how they work."

"I read about them." She insisted. "Hang on, you were there? You're Harry Potter! I've read all about you, but I thought you of all people wouldn't help break the _rules_."

Ginny sat there stunned as Harry argued on her behalf. Ok, she was pretty angry herself, and silently fuming, but Harry still stunned her. It made her feel indescribably warm inside.

Hermione seemed to subside a bit, looking at Harry almost studiously. "I'm sure proper authority will take care of it, it's not really our problem to deal with." She quickly changed tack yet again. "I'm a muggleborn. I heard that you were raised by muggles too."

"Er – right." Harry said, now looking very uncomfortable.

"Weren't you looking for a toad?" Ginny piped in, taking a slight malicious pleasure in the sudden look of guilt that flashed across the other girl's face.

"Oh! Right. I should probably check that Neville hasn't found it already. You should think about getting changed soon, we can't be too far from the station." Hermione stood up then and turned promptly back at them one last time in the door way. "You've got some dirt on your nose." she said pointedly to Ron, then guided the door shut behind her.

"Bloody mental!" Ron said glowering at Hermione's last comment. "Honestly. She's as bad as mum."

That thought sent a cold chill though Ginny, as she wondered what was going to happen when her mother found out. She didn't want to face another reaction like Hermione's, and her mother was known to have temper far worse.

She was grateful when the compartment door slid open again to a shy, pudgy faced boy, tearing her away from her thoughts. "H-have you seen my t-t-toad, T-Trevor?" he asked.

"Sorry mate" Ron said, and the boy looked down.

"Oh, al-alright."

"Hey, is it Neville?" Harry asked.

The new boy looked surprised. "Yeah. That's me" he managed not to stutter.

"Hermione just left here, I think she headed the other way down the train. Are you new to Hogwarts this year too?"

"Yes" he brightened.

"Would you like a hand looking for, Trevor, was it?" Harry offered quietly "This is Ginny and Ron" Harry introduced, continuing "and I'm – "

"Would you move, Longbottom!" a sneering voice came from the carriage. As Neville looked torn between entering the compartment and fleeing down the carriage, Ginny patted the seat beside her.

He smiled gratefully, and sat down, revealing a pale blonde boy in the hall, flanked by two others; massive, hulking and rather stupid looking.

.  
.:✯:.

"People up and down the carriage have been talking" the pale boy said slowly "That Harry Potter is on the train."

Harry instantly recognized this boy from Diagon Alley and their run in at the wizarding tailor there. Madam something or other's. The other boy had never seen his face, and it seemed that he didn't recognize him.

Beside him Harry heard Neville gasp, and his eyes seek out Harry. The pale boy's eyes were also locked on the same place, the slightly visible bottom of Harry's scar. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle" he indicated to each of the massive boys on his left and right. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

A badly concealed snort of laughter split the silence and Draco turned his baleful gaze on Ron.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair, and hand-me-down clothes – you must be a _Weasley_." He said the name with such scorn that Harry was forcefully reminded of the Dursley's. "Oh and there are two of you? You spread like the plague."

Ron was shaking in his seat in fury, his ears burning bright red, only the sight of the two bodyguards on either side of Malfoy kept him at bay. Ginny too seemed to be stewing on the spot.

Malfoy wasn't done yet though, he ignored Neville and focused on Harry. "You will learn that some types of wizards in this world are better than others Potter. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell the wrong type for myself thanks" Harry deadpanned right back.

Draco's face coloured, and his eye's narrowed in anger. "My Father told me of your parents Potter – hanging with the wrong sort. If you're not careful you'll meet the same end."

"I'm sure" Ginny sneered "Voldemort couldn't kill him, and you think you could!"

Everyone flinched apart from him at the mention of Voldemort's name, and Ron continued to stare at his sister incredulously. Malfoy seemed to only be getting angrier, and he took a menacing step towards Ginny. Ginny shot up to meet him, and Harry grabbed her hand to hold her back.

It was then that the strangest of things happened. Malfoy looked ready to slap Ginny, but she threw a hand out towards him. It didn't connect, but then it needn't of, because Malfoy was thrown out of the compartment. But that wasn't all, his robes; from where Ginny's hand had pointed and radiating outwards, were changing colour to a bright hot pink.

Malfoy staggered to his feet, throwing of Crabbe and Goyle's hands. He shot a venomous look back into the compartment, but then looked down at himself and rushed back down the train towards his own compartment, trying to cover himself as he went.

In the wake of the sudden magical blast, Harry felt strangely tired, like he'd just run a long distance. Ginny too, looked to be wavering on her feet, and he helper back down onto the seat. The compartment was filled with a tense silence for a long moment before Ron burst into laughter.

"That was brilliant Ginny!"

"The git deserved it."

"But what did you do?" Ron asked, "I mean how-?"

"Dunno Ron" She answered. Harry smirked, and began to recant his tale of his previous run in with Malfoy. Neville too added a story from earlier on the train, and they spent the rest of the ride abusing the 'slick git' as Ginny termed him. Harry thought the name was quite fitting.

Before they knew it a loud voice rang over the train announcing that they would be arriving in 10 minutes and to ensure that everyone had their robes on and left their trunks behind.

It was a frantic rush for Harry and Ron to robe themselves while Ginny waited outside the compartment. Neville had returned to his original compartment to change, bolstered by their assurances that Trevor would turn up.

A couple of minutes later when they invited Ginny back in Harry realized she would stand out like a sore thumb at the station. It seemed Ginny knew it too, because she looked like she was absolutely dreading the train arriving. It was then Harry had an idea. He had plenty of spare robes, and he was on the small side, out of he and Ron, Ginny was far closer to him in stature – by a long margin.  
Quickly sifting through his trunk he pulled out another set of robes and thrust them at Ginny.

"Um, what do you want me to do with these?" she asked.

"Take them, put them on" he said. "Come on Ron." He beckoned for the other red head to follow him out of the compartment.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "Ginny is going to stand out on the platform if she isn't in robes. This way she can come with us to the castle, and speak to a teacher without being embarrassed in front of the whole school."

"Mate, are you sure you want my sister in your robes?" Ron asked. Ginny harrumphed loudly. "And mum won't like her in your things."

"What?" Harry muttered, before inspiration struck again. He fished back into is trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen from the Dursley's and scribbled a quick note on it. HE then shoved the note into the pocket of the robes still being held by Ginny. "There. Now come on Ron, or she won't have time to change!" Harry gave Ron a bit of a shove to get him on his way, and saw Ginny looking curiously between him and the note in the robe pocket. "Don't worry about it now" he told Ginny, before joining Ron outside the compartment.

It was barely five minutes later that the train began to slow to a stop. It came to a full rest and he and Ron looked anxiously back at the compartment to where Ginny was changing. Thankfully the door opened moments later and Ginny rushed out, trying to smile past her worried face. They were at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Now I won't apologize for my portrayal of Hermione, and to all fans of her character, I will stand by my word that I will not just bash her character. However for young children/preteens facing someone with her attitude initially, and especially someone in Ginny's situation is never going to be friendly meeting.  
_

_On the other end Draco deserves everything he gets, but that's another element altogether.  
_

_Upon review of the first book I did find Hermione's character initially quite hard to stomach. And while Harry and Ron are definitely not faultless in the situations that arise, I find Hermione is quite self centered, whether intentionally or not, and I it is on this basis I am portraying her in this chapter, and I believe that she would percieve Ginny's being on the train an affront to her person as she is breaking the rules and being supported in it by someone she somewhat idolizes (Harry).  
_

_~Benign vieweR~_


	5. V: The Sorting Hat

.

* * *

**Finding Our Way**

**- Part 1 -**

**Dreams Asunder**

* * *

**Chapter V: The Sorting Hat**

With the Hogwarts Express finally settled to a stop the train bustled with activity. People were dashing in and out of their compartments up and down the carriage, setting their things in order, before getting off onto the station. Ginny had just rushed out of the compartment she'd shared for the ride and left the train for the quickly-filling platform, smiling despite being impossibly nervous. She knew she would have to confront a professor or adult sooner rather than later, and that the consequences would only be worse the longer she waited, but the anticipation was paralysing her.

She took comfort in knowing that whether she got in trouble or not, she knew that Fred and George would think this was the greatest joke ever. At least they would be on her side, if she was sprung, although they would tease her for ever. Ideally, they, and everyone else milling around her, would never find out. Her parents were going to be bad enough. They were going to smother her until the day she moved out.

Her worrying was distracted by the arrival of Ron and Harry. Ron was talking to him as they made their way out of the carriage. "So mate, what are we going to do about Ginny? Should we just leave her here to get the train back to London?"

Ginny glared at Ron in outrage, and to her satisfaction Harry was as well, well at least that's what she hoped was the cause of his mouth gaping like a fish. In fact he looked like he was struggling to find something appropriate to say. Ginny felt no such compunction. "You bloody arse, Ron! Don't talk about me like I'm not here, and there is no way I'm staying on the train, it might not even go back to London!"

"It does." A familiar tone just _had_ to point out. "They unload the luggage from here once we leave and then it returns. Now we need to go, there's someone calling for all the _first __years._" She said all this in her fast rushed manner, yet still managed to sound was looking at Ginny "I heard from Neville that you were _fighting-_"

Ginny glared at Hermione. "Shut up, no one asked for your opinion! And that's not what happened, anyway…" Ginny continued ignoring Hermione's venomous look in order to answer Ron's smug one. "I can't believe you'd just – just get rid of me like that!" Out of the corner of her eye she watched Hermione stalk out of the carriage, presumably to the platform.

"You're my _little_sister; you can't hang with my mates." Ron said, as if it were the most heinous thing in the world.

Se was boiling in rage and aching inside, for as much as she knew Ron was just being a boy – prat, she corrected – his words hurt. She fought back her instinctive urge to scream at him, because she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back her tears if she did.

Finally Harry spoke, although she dreaded as much as she anticipated whatever he would say. "Ron…" Harry began softly.

She could imagine what he'd say next. '_You__'__re __right. __Just __go __back __to __London, __Ginny.__'_ With a heavy heart she looked at the floor. This close and she wouldn't get to see Hogwarts.

Yet she felt disagreement, from a confidence she couldn't explain. _He__'__s __wrong._

"Ginny's my friend, my fir- er, my– my best friend, I guess, since she helped me onto the train and all. And she's your family; you should look out for her, not everyone…" He trailed off.

Ginny raised her head to look Harry in the eye, for the first time really looking at him without blushing, turning away or shifting. She just smiled. She had a friend! She idolized her older brother's, well Bill and Charlie anyway, but it just wasn't the same. Not since Luna had she had a real friend, or Ron when they were little. _Before __he __realized __I __was, __in__fact, __his __sister __and __therefore __carried __gnome-__cooties_ she grumbled. _Bloody __boys. __Not __Harry, __of __course._

Ron in the present was bright red, from anger or embarrassment she couldn't tell. "Mate, you-" What he was going to say, she didn't know, for he never got the chance to continue.

"FIRS' YEARS, OVER 'ERE!"

"I know that voice!" Harry cried excitedly, launching out of the carriage. Getting lost in the excitement of the moment Ginny followed, Ron right behind her, their argument forgotten for now as once again they were kids on a grand adventure.

"FIRS' YEARS, THIS WAY!"

Outside the train there was a giant, or at least what she thought a giant would look like. The man was huge, with a thick black scraggly beard and long hair hanging down around his head. He was nearly three times her height, if not more, and wrapped around him, looking like an ant in his embrace was Harry.

"Hagrid! It's good to see you again!"

"Tis good ter see yer too 'Arry" the giant, Hagrid, said in an attempt at a quiet voice.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked. A crowd of kids gathered around them but everyone else was maintaining a safe distance.

"I'm 'ere ter get yer ter th' castle, r'member, I'm ther groun'skeeper 'ere at 'Ogwarts." The big man was smiling genially at the small boy and Ginny couldn't help but move closer. "'An who is this?"

Ginny peeped in surprise, becoming conscious of Hagrid's attention on her now that she'd stepped forward of the ring of kids on the platform. He cut an intimidating figure, but she relaxed as she saw Harry was.

"This is my –er, best friend, Ginny" Harry said excitedly, but a little hesitant.

"Is i' now?" Hagrid smiled benignly "Well innit tha' sumthin'. Pleased to meet yer, li'l Ginny"

Ginny instantly bristled at being called little, but realized Hagrid wasn't being rude, everyone was little from his point of view. Instead she grasped his proffered hand and felt hers engulfed in a gentle grip totally unbecoming of Hagrid's size.

"Well now tha' we're all 'ere, le's ge' going."

"Stupid oaf." Someone muttered from the front of the crowd behind them, but Hagrid payed it no mind, if he even heard, striding away from the station and the small village neighbouring it.

Ginny turned and glared at Malfoy and smirked when the snide voice instantly fell silent, before hurrying to catch up to Harry.

.  
.:✯:.

Hagrid led the first years through a light wood, following a well trodden, if a little rough, trail. This trail wound up on the shore of a lake massive lake where a small fleet of boats could be seen moored in the distance.

Throughout the journey the annoying girl – Hermione – repeatedly tried to draw Hagrid's attention to Ginny not being supposed to be here.

Hagrid would hear none of it however. Harry shared a smirk with Ginny as Hermione tried once again to convince Hagrid. "There's no way li'l Ginny could be 'ere if she weren' a firs' year" he said, adopting a tone for speaking to a particularly young child "Dumbledore 'imself warded tha' train, you can res' assured tha' none bu' those who ar' s'posed to be 'ere can ge' inna Hogwarts"

"But Sir…" The rest of what she was going to say was lost in a hearty chuckle from the big man.

"Ar'm no 'sir', 'm jus' Hagrid." He turned to address the assembled children "NOW, NO MORE'N FOUR TO A BOAT!" he moved away from Hermione to prevent a small disaster of boats tipping with practiced hands.

Hermione wasn't giving up however, going so far as to – unsuccessfully – attempt to share a boat with the giant. Harry and Ginny, along with Neville and Ron who joined their boat found the spectacle hilarious.

The boat ride was shorter than anyone expected, magic propelling the boats with a deceptive speed across the black lake. Harry found himself speechless at the nothing short of magical view before him of the gothic castle. For the rest of the journey Hagrid kept ahead of the soon to be students, allowing the students to talk amongst themselves, although Harry thought he was trying to _avoid_ Hermione.

They left their boats behind in a small cove at the base the cliffs on the lakes edge. A stone staircase met them there, and Harry felt himself pushed around by the students quickly moving up it. The cliff magically sealed behind the last of the kids behind, covering the staircase and all.

Hagrid kept moving, striding hurriedly which meant Harry and the rest had to jog to keep up. The path from the lake led up a small rise before cresting upon a wide a lawn in front of the castle. Behind them, Harry could see a thick wall which met the edge of the lake at the furthest edge of the cliffs, and curved back the other way as far as he could see in the low light. A broad gate was the only thing which broke the wall's surface, looking like a smaller version of the doors in front of him.

The doors in front were massive and wide open, revealing a huge room that could fit a house inside, with doors leading off of every side and two large stair cases. Just inside, dwarfed by the size of the room, was a stern woman, her hair grey with age, wearing a long black robe with a matching feathered hat.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Her quiet, cultivated Scottish brogue instantly silenced everyone. She sounded stern, clearer, and less jovial than Hagrid did by far.

"Yer welcome Professer McGonagal" Hagrid bowed slightly and left, pulling the mighty doors shut behind him.

"May I 'ave your attention please." It clearly wasn't question, and even Malfoy's superior attitude was silent.

McGonagall held the pause for a moment longer, before her lips softened ever so slightly. "Through these doors is the great hall. You will move to the front of the hall where you will be sorted. From there you will make your way to your appropriate house'." Another pause, in which not even Neville's toad dared croak.

"For those of you who don't know, there are four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She spoke the last name with just the barest hint of dislike that Harry could pick up on, he doubted anyone else did.

"While at Hogwarts your house shall be like your family. Points are awarded to you-r house for your achievements; any rule-breaking an' you will lose points, or even receive detention. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup, an honour, so do strive to do your best.

"Once you've been sorted, your house prefects will be there to guide you about the school; there are two for each of the three senior years, one boy and one girl. The Head Girl and Boy are also available to you. Any further questions can be taken up with your head of house. Now the sorting shall be starting shortly, wait here until we're ready for you. Have I made myself quite clear?"

The assembled group, not yet recovered enough to speak, nodded dumbly.

"Good. I shall collect you shortly." With that she strode off towards one of staircases.

"Um… Professor!" Harry groaned as he saw Hermione resolutely chasing after the stern teacher. Casting a glance beside him, he could see the worried look on Ginny's face clearly. Tugging on her robe to get her attention, he summoned his courage and led Ginny after McGonagall as well.

.  
.:✯:.

This was her chance. She knew she had to tell her side of the story – and act an awful lot of the lost little child – if she ever wanted to be able to come back to Hogwarts. Avoiding getting in trouble with her mum would be nice too. All she had to do was step up onto the staircase. _Why __was __it __so __hard?_

The choice was made for her however, when Harry gave her a little push, and set them the stairs himself. At that moment she was torn between hexing and praising him, until he spoke. "Excuse me, Professor."

"Do you have a question?" She said, sounding more than a little impatient.

"Um… no, It's actually about Ginny."

"Ginny?" The professor sounded confused, looking between Harry and herself.

"Ginny Weasley" she mumbled.

"She um, kinda, wasn't-supposed-to-be-on-the-train." Harry added, and Ginny was suddenly fantasizing about hexing him, which was quite a change from the fantasies she'd been having all day.

McGonagall looked over her shoulder to where someone else was waiting. "Is Ginny here the same Miss Weasley you were reporting to me Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded from behind the professor, sporting a triumphant look. Ginny wished she could run her finest comb through her bushy hair. Hard.

"And exactly what do you have to do with this, Mister…?" McGonagall inquired.

"Harry, er, Potter. And Ginny's my friend. I was with her the whole time, it was an accident!"

Ginny followed McGonagall's gaze as it swung back and forth between her, Harry and Hermione. "Perhaps you should tell me the full story, but please," She held up a hand, "be succinct."

"I barely heard the whistle, and then the train started to leave. Harry and I were talking, and then there was nothing I could do. I didn't know how to contact anyone and I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of any of the other students. I thought about owling someone but..." Ginny didn't have to act the scared little girl while McGonagall's stern gaze rested on her; she was practically trembling from nerves. "I will be allowed to come next year, won't I?"

McGonagall nodded. "You have done nothing wrong, you could have found someone to send an owl, but even then it would have taken several hours and still not arrived by now. The wards on the train will have to be investigated for fault, not yourself."

"But she was also involved in a fight in the train!" Hermione said, sounding scandalised, all trace of triumphant look gone.

"Miss Weasley, is this true?" The professor's look hardened momentarily.

"No!" Surprisingly, the passionate objection came not from her, but from Harry. "She doesn't even have a wand. It was like the time I made my primary school teacher's hair orange." He flushed and ducked his head, but McGonagall's stern features had relaxed. Ginny grinned and blushed. How could she have thought of hexing him? She loved Harry, she decided.

"Did you witness the event, Mr. Potter?"

He nodded. "She-" He pointed at Hermione "-wasn't there."

"I heard it!" The other girl objected. "I was out in the corridor."

"Be that as it may, since I have heard no complaints from any witness or victim about you Miss Weasley, I can hardly hold you accountable. You are no longer needed Miss Granger." Hermione returned to the mass of students, looking rather sulky that someone had gotten away with breaking her 'precious' rules.

It was all Ginny could do not to smirk. Growing up with the twins had left her with a rather poor opinion of anyone who dobbed on other's misdeeds, Percy instantly coming to mind.

"I am impressed with how you've both handled yourselves today." McGonagall continued evenly. "You didn't cause a fuss and you spoke to the first teacher you could. Even kept out of trouble, which is remarkable for a sibling of the twin Messrs Weasley" She added, the first hints of a smile twitching the corners of her lips. "Although, I must admit, I am curious as to how come Miss Weasley here is wearing Hogwarts robes."

"Oh they're mine Professor. I didn't want her to stand out and be embarrassed in front of the other students."

"Very chivalrous of you, Mr. Potter. I believe your actions today have earned 20 points for whatever house you are sorted into." The hint of a smile was more prominent now, although Harry must have missed it for he was back to fidgeting nervously. "Now I am on a tight schedule, so if you would, Miss Weasley, accompany me, we can arrange for you to make a floo-call to your parents. They must be worried about you."

Ginny squared her shoulders. Worrying how her mum would react had been nagging in the back of her mind all day, but it had been easy to ignore in the excitement of the train and boat ride. _Oh __bloody __well __then._ She had dealt with her mum angry before, she could do it again. She was just worried that she'd start babying her again. Or never let her see Harry again. Of the two thoughts, while she valued her independence, the prospect of not seeing Harry again was heart breaking.

McGonagall must have caught the forlorn looks she and Harry were sharing for her tone softened. "You can say good bye to your friend."

Ginny shot her a grateful smile, and for the first time McGonagall responded in kind. She now turned to face Harry. "Thanks for being my friend Harry." Blushing, she found great interest in the paved stone steps.

"I'm still you're friend aren't I? I'll still be your friend" Unable to contain herself any longer, she leapt and embraced him furiously. He was stiff and awkward at first, but seemed to find comfort in the gesture, and responded.

"You'll write me, won't you?" She whispered.

"Erm… How?" He asked.

A giggle, unrestrained, escaped her. "Give your letter to Hedwig and tell her to find me. At 'The Burrow'. She'll get there, she's a smart owl."

"Oh, uh, 'kay" He mumbled. McGonagall cleared her throat. "I'll see you next year" he hastened to add.

"Hopefully before then. I'll make mum invite you for Christmas." She couldn't hold back her sniff.

"Come on Miss Weasley" McGonagall ushered, and Ginny finally broke their embrace. "I shall see you later Mr. Potter." This time Ginny could see she offered him a full smile. She immediately warmed towards the taciturn woman.

"Bye Ginny." Harry said quietly as McGonagall led her away up the stairs.

She waved and tried to smile. What more could she do? She desperately hoped her mum would let him come for Christmas. Finally the door opened at the top of the stairs with a wave of Professor McGonagall's wand. They passed through, another flick and the door closed behind them, Harry disappearing from sight.

.  
.:✯:.

Harry watched as Ginny followed McGonagall out of the hall, trying to feel some sort of relief in the fact that everything had worked out alright. But he couldn't. Instead all he felt was loneliness as his first and best friend was led away.

He slipped back into the group of students, content to sit and wait for the sorting. He was pulled over by Ron within moments. "I saw you with McGonagall mate. Herm-what's-her-face looked right put out when she came back over. Did Ginny get in much trouble?" Ron sounded almost gleeful at the idea.

"No, Ginny's fine, Professor McGonagall was taking her to the... floo? – I think that's it," Ron nodded "We got points actually."

"Really? That has to be a record! But which house does it go to?"

"Whichever house I get sorted into I guess."

"You better be in Gryffindor then." Ron grinned broadly. "Or anywhere other than Slytherin really."

"Who'd better be in Gryffindor?" A dark sinned and haired boy approached them.

"Harry here," Ron pointed to him expectantly. Harry wanted to shrink into himself.

"Harry who?" The boy asked.

"Harry Potter" Harry answered.

"Dean Thomas" The boy said, showing no sign of recognition of his name. Harry sighed in relief. Perhaps he wasn't as infamous as everyone thought.

Dean was holding his hand out and Harry shook it, somewhat nervously. "So why'd you better be in Gryffindor?"

"Oh 'coz I got points from Professor McGonagall."

"But why Gryffindor?" Dean asked.

"Serious?" Ron asked incredulously, finally finding his voice. "You must be Muggleborn" Dean nodded the affirmative, although his eyes hardened on Ron. Ron continued oblivious. "Gryffindor is like the best house there is! And don't you know who he is?"

"Harry Potter, I assume" He said, an eyebrow raised sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Ron exclaimed, as if that explained everything, completely missing the sarcasm. Dean chuckled.

"What he means is that apparently I'm famous." Harry said for Dean's benefit.

"Not just famous" Neville nervously joined in the conversation. "You're a h-h-hero."

"A hero? You must be some celebrity. How'd you score that mate?"

"I survived"

"Come again?"

"He lived after being hit with th-the k-killing c-c-curse." Neville stuttered. "No one else has ever done it."

"And he defeated You-Know-Who to boot!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry, I don't know who?" Dean said, confused.

"Mate, who did you ride on the train with?" Ron asked, not noticing Dean's eye roll.

Harry spoke up again, trying his best to ignore Ron and his own discomfort in the situation. "Vol-" Everyone listening, bar him and Dean, flinched "Err, I mean, You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – take your pick – was an evil wizard that killed my family, and tried to do me, but when he did the spell turned onto him." He was unemotional and bland in his retelling.

"Bloody-hell mate, I'm sorry." Dean said. He met Harry's eyes and seemed to realize that he wanted the subject changed. "So how did you go about getting house points already, and from that teacher no less?"

"Well it's sort of a long story…"

.  
.:✯:.

Ginny followed McGonagall up flight after flight of stairs, the Professor leading them quickly through the castle. It was only minutes later that they were on the top floor and standing in front of a grotesque gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon" McGonagall spoke clearly to the statue, and Ginny's eyes widened as the gargoyle slid back into the wall, revealing a rotating and ascending staircase. _Great.__More__stairs._

McGonagall led her through an ante chamber and into a large office, occupied principally by a large desk and chairs, and accoutred with many silver trinkets and machines. A door at the back of the room lead to further chamber's, presumably some form of living quarters.

"This is the headmaster's office" She said by way of explanation "Can I trust you not to touch anything?"

Ginny meekly nodded a reply.

"I will contact your parents so they can cease their worrying, as they no doubt are, if I remember Molly and Arthur correctly." She smiled, the third time so far. Each time the action got less and less stiff and more reassuring.

Ginny was also surprised – and touched – at her hint of mirth. "You have them pegged."

McGonagall collected a quick handful of floo powder from the Headmaster's mantelpiece and flung it into the fireplace. "What's the address?"

"The Burrow."

"The Burrow." McGonagall intoned, and thrust her head into the now green, and harmless, flames.

The conversation was quick and muted, with McGonagall removing her head barely two minutes later.

"You're parents have been informed" She said in answer to Ginny's unspoken question. "They shall come through as soon as I return with the Headmaster. Now, I must attend the sorting." McGonagall offered another small smile, picking up an old hat from a small alcove in the room and leaving through the door they came in.

It seemed the excitement was over for her day, _well, __at __least __until __mum __and __dad __get __here, __anyway_. She afforded a wry grin.

.  
.:✯:.

In the great hall the excitement was at fever pitch. Harry could feel it radiating off all the seated students as they were led in past the four long tables by Professor McGonagall. He hoped the school wasn't like this regularly, he felt distinctly uncomfortable at the staring gazes, more than a few eyes seeking him out particularly.

"Say, isn't the Boy-Who-Lived getting sorted this year?"

"Wonder what house he'll be sorted into…"

"…It was in all the papers"

"Really?"

"Yeah, says he was seen in Diagon Alley…"

"…What does he look like?"

"Look at the picture; don't you think that's him?"

"Can you see _the __scar_...?"

The whispers and stares continued, and the even less subtle pointing, as the school waited to see the _Boy-Who-Lived_. Harry had never felt more alone in this world.

Professor McGonagall assembled the first years at the front of the hall, where a solitary four-legged stool stood before them. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Harry, amusedly, thought Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house, let alone him put it on.

*****Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing wizards would expect – that hat didn't look fit for anyone to wear – noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat; he stared at it, too. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

"You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

"There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed its point to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.*****

Harry realized he was wrong as Professor McGonagall began to call out names – they were expected to put the hat on. It seemed like a relief to many of the things he imagined – Ron and Dean beside him seemed to think so too – but as the next person put the twitching hat on, and the frayed edge fell over there face, his nerves began to rise again. The hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!" and the girl beneath timidly emerged and dashed to her chosen table. Suddenly the thought of a talking hat on his head didn't seem so reassuring.

Most of the names called were unfamiliar to Harry, although he did recognize Hermione when was called up, and like the students before her, pulling the old hat over her head. Harry wondered what the hat could be saying, it and the girl seemed to be having a conversation of sorts - its lips were moving, despite the lack of sound, and beneath the wide brim he assumed Hermione was whispering back. Before too long the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and she was received at the boisterous table on the far right of the hall with gusto.

Ron groaned, he didn't seem half as pleased at the bossy girl's placement.

"Cheer up." Harry heard Dean whisper. "You might not even be in Gryffindor."

Ron looked positively green at that thought. Harry remembered what he'd said on the train – that all the Weasley's had been in Gryffindor. He found himself hoping he would be there too; surely Ginny would be in the same house next year – he wished his friend was here now.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat called again, and Harry looked up at its much more subdued response. Neville had been under it for a while, he observed. Still, the Gryffindors cheered just as loudly as they had for all their other new students.

Malfoy was next up – and went straight into "SLYTHERIN!" The Hat deciding before it had even touched his head. With a superior smirk he quickly crossed to the far left of the hall.

As two twins Patil were called, one after the other – shockingly sent to different houses – Harry began to worry whether his own name would be called. He could just se it now… McGonagall coming to speak to him, telling him there was no place for him, that he didn't belong here– "Harry Potter."

The relief afforded when his name was quickly killed by the renewed attention on himself. Shakingly, he made his way up to the front, the hall dead silent as he went. The stool, wooden and plain, was surprisingly comfortable – like an invisible cushion had been placed on it, considering he was in a school for magic the thought wasn't as unbelievable as it sounded.  
The Hat was dropped from Professor McGonagall's hand and the great hall was hidden from view. The first thing he was aware of was the smell – the old leather assaulted his nose, as well as a trace of stale sweat from the thousands of nervous students who must have worn this hat before. He wondered if it had ever been washed – perhaps it couldn't. It would certainly explain why that appeared so worn and grimy.

"Very astute Mr. Potter." a whispered voice spoke in his ear. "A very Ravenclaw-like deduction. And for your knowledge, neither cleaning spell nor detergents mix very well with the charms placed upon me." The hat paused and took, what would if it was a person be, a shuddering breath.

"Do you have a name?" Harry whispered back to the hat.

"I am a hat, therefore that is what you should call me. I'm not alive, you know. I'm not your friend or an ally, I'm a tool. But I do applaud you for asking, although you are not alone in doing so."

Harry truthfully felt a bit lost by th– Hat's – reasoning.

"Ah… so maybe not Ravenclaw after all, but you are a strange one, Mr. Potter. Let me take a proper look in your head, and we shall see what we see…"

"Um, Hat?" The hat didn't answer the pointless question, but did seem to pause in its search. "What do you mean looking in my head? Are you going to read my mind?"

"Nothing so crude Mr. Potter, fear not, I cannot see your memories – no! Only a pensieve can do that, and they can neither talk nor sing so are quite useless at sorting… I suppose a legilimens could do both but, at the irony of growing a bighead, I am much better.  
"What I do is read _you_. I can… feel? But I am a Hat so I can't, at least not in the way you do…" Hat seemed at a momentary loss, somewhere between talking with and explaining itself. "Regardless, your thoughts – and only your thoghts – are plain to me, because I am made so, and I sort you into the house that the way you think best supports and in which it will be best supported. Now, on that note, on with your sorting."  
It began humming to itself, concocting an impromptu verse and seeming to regain its stride in doing so.  
"So are you loyal? Are you sly? Chivalrous or brave?  
I already know what a capable brain you have.  
"Oh ho! What is this?  
I'll make of it what I may,  
It is new, it is unique  
I know not what to say,  
'Cept I feel the drive of two people  
To prove yourself today."

Harry's mind was spinning, and he wasn't sure if he yelled "_Cut __it __out!_" at Hat for all the great hall to hear, or not.

"Poetry not your cup of tea?"

"I um- I mean it's… nice" Harry added quickly

"But you do not appreciate riddles, no?" Hat chuckled, as if it had just made a particularly clever joke.

"And I'm sure you just said another one." He stated and Hat made a noise of approval, although, he might have just imagined it.

"Ah, I may not see memories but I do store my own. So you recognize the games played for power, but don't understand them – yet. Cunning, too, and a thirst to prove yourself… you would do well in Slytherin."

"I don't want power."

Hat gave a long suffering sigh. "Everyone wants power; all that varies is what for. You want the power to run your own life." It chuckled humourlessly "You forget, Mr. Potter, that I can see it, it's all here in your head. Slytherin can give you the freedom from others you crave."

"I-I…" Harry stammered, he didn't want to hear it, to accept it. He couldn't be in Slytherin! Neville was in Gryffindor after all, and more importantly the Weasley's always were… not to mention he just couldn't be in a house with _Malfoy_. He was like a smaller, thinner – much, much thinner – version of Dudley. No, Harry didn't want to share a house with Draco at all.

"_Not_ Slytherin? Are you sure? You could be – will be – great you know, and Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness, greatness beyond the title you already have and despise."

He didn't want to admit it, but Hat was right, about his fame at least, and he was afraid that Hat was right about Slytherin too. But, he decided, as much as he wanted to prove himself – for he undeniably did – Harry was more concerned about belonging, he wanted that more than anything.

"Such desire… so certain are you, that you don't belong in Slytherin?"

Harry nodded, and then realized how silly the motion would look beneath the hat. "Yes Hat." He tried to sound firm. "I belong with my friends, I can't abandon them."

"There is no guarantee that they _won__'__t_ be in Slytherin"

Harry, his mind made up, steadfastly refused to let Hat make his decision for him.

"Made up your mind have you? Mind that it doesn't mind. But you are a brave one… and as loyal as any Hufflepuff – but no, I concede – there can only be one house for you, Mr. Potter, and it had better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was left momentarily stunned as light assaulted his eyes; Professor McGonagall had almost impatiently removed the hat from his head. A sharp silence pierced the great hall, and he was only now conscious of how much time he'd spent talking with Hat, and how tired it had left him.

The silence was only short, spearheaded by the boisterous Gryffindors, a rush of noise returned to the hall invigorating him enough to make the journey to the table. The chants of his now fellow housemates were louder than for any student before, and he recognized Ginny's brothers – the twins – leading a particularly loud chorus about 'getting' him to the other houses.

Ducking his head in embarrassment, Harry was content to wait as the rest of the sorting continued apace, unable to prevent his smile. He finally belonged.

.  
.:✯:.

Ginny sat patiently in the headmaster's office awaiting news. She knew she should have been preparing what to say to her parents when they arrived, but all she could think about was the sorting. Did Harry get sorted into Gryffindor?

That thought brought with it a host of other worries. Her whole family had been in Gryffindor, and while she took some solace in that she was the only Weasley girl in generations. Her brothers had never refrained from pointing that out. Would she even get sorted into Gryffindor?

This was all assuming she could actually come back to Hogwarts next year, despite what McGonagall said, she knew her mother. When she was in a temper anything goes.

A soft warble interrupted her thoughts as they were threatening to consume her. She glanced around for the source, taking in an empty perch behind the Headmaster's chair, before finally alighting on the ceiling rafters. Perched there among them was the most glorious bird she had ever seen, a long thin creature about the size of her mother's turkey – although considerably sleeker. Covered in red and gold feathers which rippled and changed colour like flames, she recognized the beautiful thing as a phoenix. The phoenix warbled again, softly, and she felt calm and hope settle over her.

She didn't know how long had passed when the door finally creaked open. McGonagall lead the way in holding a battered old hat, which amazingly enough, looked at her with eye-like rips opening above its brim. McGonagall set the thing on the same hatstand in the alcove from where she had collected it.  
Ginny shifted nervously, she could still feel its gaze on her when surprisingly it winked.

All further attention was drawn from it when Dumbledore entered the room. Despite his rather eccentric robes, even amongst wizards, and half moon glasses, his presence drew her in.

She must have been staring open-mouthed, for the headmaster spoke. "Good evening Miss Weasley, while I know your parents, it is a pleasure to have finally met the whole family at last, albeit separately. Care for a lemon drop? They are quite good at preventing one's mouth going dry." His eyes twinkled madly behind his glasses "I must confess that's why I keep them here."

Ginny nodded cautiously, completely unsure how to speak to him, and accepting the proffered mouth-filler in relief. She heard a one-sided conversation in the fireplace and looked away from Dumbledore to see McGonagall pulling her head out, only for it to be followed by her parents.

"GINNY!" Her mother shrieked, and embraced her furiously, around the chair and all. She didn't know how her mother got over to her so fast, it was impossible to apparate in Hogwarts after all.

"'M fine, mum, really" She mumbled.

"We're just glad you're alright, pumpkin" Her dad said. That made her blush; despite the affection she had for the nickname. It just belonged at home. Where no one else could see, hear, or even think of calling her that bar her dad.

Her mother was still keening softly and it was all she could do to hold in a snort. Today had been an adventure as she saw it, not a tragedy.

"Oh Ginny; my baby girl, why do you always have to go and get yourself into trouble?" Her mother's worry lines were starting to turn to anger; now that her mum was reassured she was alright.

_Well, __it__'__s __not __a __tragedy __yet_ Ginny amended. The tragic ending, at least, was still up in the air pending her parent's punishment.

"As you can see Molly, Arthur, your daughter is quite all right" Dumbledore said smoothly. "Although I am curious as to how she ended up here."

It was clearly an invitation for her to start talking although it wasn't phrased as such. And from the look on her mother's face she knew whatever she said had better be good.  
She told again the story she had told McGonagall in the entrance hall, only wishing she had Harry to back her up this time. She wound down from her story, finishing; "And then Professor McGonagall lead me up here."

McGonagall spoke up next, confirming everything Ginny and Harry had told her. "I was quite impressed with them – Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom and Miss Weasley herself for handling themselves as well as they did. Mr. Potter and–" She looked warmly over to where Ginny sat, "–Ginny especially did the right thing in seeking me out and not causing a fuss. The last thing we needed was more drama before the sorting ceremony, Albus."

"I take it you saw fit to reward Mr Potter for his actions, if the Gryffindor hourglass is any indication?" The headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"I must admit, I admired his chivalry and responsibility."

Ginny looked down at the robes she wore, noticing a Gryffindor crest on her breast, that hadn't been there when Harry gave them to her. She was happy Harry was in Gryffindor. She only hoped she would get the same chance next year.

"If only Miss Weasley could be rewarded for her temperance as well. Alas that is a matter that we shall have to see to next year."

Ginny struggled to catch the headmaster's drift, but when his smiling eyes alighted on her she understood. She was going to be allowed to come back after all! She turned hopeful eyes upon her parents, and saw their worry struggling with a quiet pride.

"If there is nothing more that needs to be discussed…?" Her father asked softly.

"Of course Arthur, it has been a trying day for you and Molly, but rest assured I shall investigate the Express closely for fault, you need not look for any elsewhere." Ginny watched as the Dumbledore's gaze shifted pointedly to her mother, and grinned slightly as the lines of anger and worry faded from her mum's face.

"Thank you Albus, Minerva. Come on Ginny, let's get you home. I swear you'll be the death of me!"

"Bye" Ginny said hurriedly as her mother ushered her towards the fireplace. "And thank you" she added to both professors, who smiled back at her. "Oh! And tell Harry everything worked out!"

"Come on, Ginny." Her mother scolded softly.

"Rest assured, Miss Weasley, I'll speak to him."

With that Ginny finally allowed herself to be guided into the floo and back to the Burrow.

.  
.:✯:.

Once the sorting was over, McGonagall left and Professor Dumbledore began to speak. The whole school quietened as he warned them about the Forbidden Forrest and a third floor corridor. On a lighter note he opened the feast with a few odd words, then quickly left the Hall after McGonagall. Harry figured they were going to deal with Ginny, but no one else seemed to notice. He hoped Ginny would be alright.

Mysteriously, his scar had begun burning again, the second time since he'd entered the wizarding world. This time it happened to coincide with a venomous glare one of the teacher's was giving him – Professor Snape as Percy introduced him. Harry wondered what he'd done to bother the man; he didn't know the Dursley's did he?  
Harry was reassured by the fact that the Dursley's would have nothing to do with a wizard, no matter how much he hated Harry. Perhaps Professor Snape, like Hermione, was upset that he and Ginny weren't punished?  
Some people seemed to think following the rules was paramount for him, although Harry personally believed it was a very Dursley-esque mindset. He wouldn't let them push him around here; he wanted to get away from that. If this magic stuff was really real, and not some fantastic dream he would use it so he never had to go back _there_ again.

Before he knew it the feast was over, and Percy – Ginny and Ron's oldest brother at Hogwarts – led the Gryffindor first years up to the Gryffindor common room. HE couldn't help but stare in wonder at the large space warmly garbed in red and gold, lit by impossibly bright candles and a large fireplace.

"Off to bed now you lot" Percy ushered them "It's getting late."

The fifth year girl prefect led the girls while Percy took the boys again. Grudgingly the new students followed, although Harry was secretly grateful – he was quite exhausted after everything. Ron, however, was grumbling about what a "pompous prat" Percy was, and none too quietly either. Harry was sure the prefect could hear him, but his respect for Percy grew as he ignored it. Harry thought he was alright.

"If you'd wait just a moment Mr Weasley" Both Ron and Percy stopped and turned to face the stern voiced McGonagall.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" Percy said politely, Ron just stared.

"May I speak to Mr Potter for a moment?" Harry had already begun making his way down to her "I'll show him to his dorm when we're finished."

Percy took the dismissal for what it was, and lead the rest of the first year boys up their stairs.

"Professor?" Harry inquired politely when they were alone.

"Mr Potter – Harry, Ginny wanted me to tell you that everything worked out, and that she's fine."

"Really? That's great! Oh bug– uh, sorry, Professor, she has one of my robes I need to let her know I want her to keep it. Hagrid had me buy extra as it is." He remembered Hagrid's wisdom for that decision well; he just didn't have the heart to tell the giant that he has unlikely to grow like he had.

"I didn't hear anything." She said, dead pan. "You can write to Ginny tomorrow morning, your owl is waiting in Owlery, on the other side of this floor. Now it is after hours and time for you to get to bed."

"Yes, Professor."

She began to lead up the boys stairs, pointing out which dorm was his. "Your bed will be the only one left" she said, and he thought maybe he had heard a trace of mirth on her voice. "And remember; don't be late for your first class tomorrow" But it was a very big maybe, he decided. However, as he settled in for his best ever night's sleep, he couldn't wait for to end and bring tomorrow.

* * *

_All __the __misspelling __and __letter __dropping __in __Hagrid__'__s __dialogue __is _intentional _and _accurate _in __accordance __to variations of __Scottish brogue __phonetic __spelling __with __the __English __alphabet. __There__'__s __a __really __helpful __Wikipedia __page __for anyone__who __wishes __to __try __and __represent __a __thick __accent._

*…*_Excerpt __from __J.K. __Rowling__'__s _'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' _(for __I __can__not __write __a __better __sorting __song __and __the __line __preceding __it __is __just __soo __perfect)._

Please Review, I will endeavour to respond to as many of you as I can.


End file.
